Chapter 1:Beginning Edited
by mayellacullen
Summary: The Same as my other one. Story of Mayella Cullen Edited. Some bad language but not as bad as before. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella are married. They spend 50 years with carefree sex then they end up having a human daughter -which I realize is physically impossible, but hang in there, it's a Fanfic-. Jacob is still the same general age and is starting up school again -once he is assured it's safe-. Bella doesn't want Mayella going to Forks High School -unlike Edward- so she signs her up to go to Quileute high school. What will happen next?)

Sunday morning, the last day of Summer Vacation, my first day here in Forks since we moved away from our little haven in Alaska. It's cold here, too, and always raining, but there's an upside to Forks, It's warmer than Alaska -alot warmer- and also it's alot prettier and green.

I wake up to the sunless day outside. My night had been hectically exhausting. All three of us, (my mother, father and I) ran from airport to another. My parents were clearly excited to be coming back, never once looking as if they were tired, but with me, most of my trip was spent yawning, and my mother and father chucking skittles or mnm's into my mouth when it remained open in sleep.

Rolling over, I glared at the alarm clock, struggling with a stretch that made my body numb and tingle with relief. It was the after noon, about 1:30. Exhaling, I toyed with the idea of rolling back over and falling asleep again. No such luck though. Sitting up, I gazed around my new room, rubbing the sleepies from my eyes and sighed. Tears sped down my cheeks. I wiped the water away. My eyes always watered this badly in the morning. Everything was still in the boxes, stacked unsteadily in tall pillars all around my room -well, only like two pillars consisting of four large boxes each, and my new room was huge compared to the little space they took up-. I didn't own a lot, partially because our last house was very tiny -one of the biggest in Alaska, but still very tiny.- It was about the size of a normal house, simple two bedroom, one bathroom, small living room connected to the kitchen-. My father always complained on how terrible he felt for not being able to get us nice stuff on account of how much space we lacked, but now that our house was huge -it was a three story house, 3 master bedrooms, 6 guest bedrooms, one bathroom on each floor, two had showers, the third was a mixture between a bath tub and shower- he was going to spend all sorts of money on un-necessary junk for me and my mother. We hated receiving gifts from people, I a little more than her, but that was because of my genes I've received.

lazily, I slide my legs over the edge of my bed and shuffled my feet around for my slippers. I held the comforter around myself as I again started to rub my eyes and yawn, wondering how my life here was going to shove off. I grunted, finally finding them and standing, dropping the comforter to the ground. I looked around my room for my bathrobe. Nothing. Stepping forward, the chilly air nipping at my skin, I walked to my closet that already some of my cloths in -thanks to my parents-. Nothing again. Standing in the middle of my room, pondering where it could have gone, a quick knock on my door, followed by the handle jerking and my father flying with a smile on his face

In a musical tone he sang "good morn-". He stopped, his eyes snapping open in shock, I screamed throwing my arms over my chest. Just as quickly as he came in, he flew back out through my door.

"I really wish you'd sleep with cloths on" he grumbled on the other side of the door. I snorted in reply, "I really wish you'd knock and ask to come in!"

"Well, I knocked."

I spotted a light blue piece of cloth sticking out of one of the boxes on the other side of my room. Dropping my arms to my sides, I walked forward and grabbed it. Without thinking of what could happen, I yanked on it, sending the entire pillar of boxes tumbling down toward me. I screamed as they knocked me to the floor, half burying me. I hit the ground hard, but just decided to lay there. I crossed my finger and twiddled my thumbs on my stomach, staring at my ceiling. Downstairs, I could hear my mother curse, then yell up "You ok honey?"

I sighed a few times and cursed my cursed clumsiness. Sighing one last time, I held my hand up as if she were to see it, and gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, I'm fine!" I hollered back after a few minutes.

Struggling, I pushed the heavy, still safely sealed boxes off of my legs and sat up. I sighed one last time and looked down at the piece of cloth I held. It was my bathrobe all right. We must have been in a hurry and accidentally shoved it in here instead of with my other cloths. Or I shoved it in here cause I didn't care. Looking down at the ground, I sighed and thought of all of the friends I left back in Alaska and pouted.

Standing, I grabbed my bathrobe and pulled it around me. _What a wonderful way to start a new life!_

TWILIGHT

We sat at the table, my parents not eating -again-. They hardly ever ate around me, it was like they were the perfect specimen, never needing to eat, or sleep, or even go to the bathroom. But I knew that wasn't ever possible, cause when they did eat, dad would always tease her about how terrible it tasted. Mom was a great cook and hardly gave herself the credit she deserved.

Taking the fork in my left hand, I juggled three things at once, staying in a pattern, fork of omelet, read next paragraph of _Wuthering Heights,_ take a sip of milk, then start back the other way.

Whenever I read _Wuthering Heights_, my father would snort and roll his eyes, "You are too much like your mother, you know that?" He puts the cup of coffee to his lips.

"Ugh" I grunt sounding like a caveman. Take another bite of omelet.

"Why are you reading such a depressing book anyway?" he questions after swallowing his coffee. He jostles his hair around a little, his pale skin smooth as marble

"Dad," I start, slightly baffled with the same beauty I've seen for 16 years. "It's a classic, I like it." My mom stands up and takes my plate away from me when I finish, washing them.

"So, Mayella, what's on the schedule for today?" My mother asks, cutting my father off from continuing his comment that would sooner of later escalade into a criticism _then_ an argument.

"I don't know" I admitted. I was a brand new body here in Forks and I didn't know where anything was.

My parents knew though. They had grown up together here. My mother lived with her father who was murdered when I was a baby, and my grandma died of a heart attack. They weren't married.

My father lived with his parents and siblings, both biological _and_ adopted. I had met my aunts and uncles, but never my grandparents. I love my aunts and uncles, but my favorite were my aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett.

They both knew how to make someone laugh. All of them were strangely beautiful though -especially my aunt Rosalie-. Like my parents, they were all in their late 20's early 30's and didn't look a day over the age of 18.

Looking back at me, over her shoulder, she smiled, "Well, how about you take the truck to LA Push?" She cooed. A look of placid disgust stretched across my face. "Mom, that truck wouldn't even move if we put it in neutral and left it on a hill backwards with cement blacks in the back with 40 or 50 horses pulling."

My mother rolled her eyes, a slight smile pulling at the corner of her delicate lips. Next to me, my father put his coffee cup to his lips again and muttered into the dark liquid "That's what I said."

Snorting my mother whirled around and chucked the wet wash cloth at him. He dodged it easily, but the unexpecting visitor -who came in without knocking- got it full force in the face, water droplets spraying on the wall.

My mother flinched, her eyebrows dropping in a dip, her white teeth sparkling with concern. My father started laughing, almost spitting his coffee all over the table.

I shared the same expression with my mom, watching the wet cloth fall from the strangers face.

Slowly it peeled away from top to bottom, revealing the shocked expression of a relative. Aunt Alice. "Bella?" She questioned opening her eyes, soap bubbles in her hair. "yes?" My mom asked, slowly, trying not to laugh. My father was busting a seam in the chair next to me, laughing so hard, I was expecting him to piss his pants. Brushing the soap from her eyes, she grabbed the cloth that had stayed on her chest, held it above his head and rung out all the water, drenching his shirt, hair and skin.

He stopped, the water drizzling down his face. My mother started laughing, Alice breaking out in light octave giggles. Spitting out the soapy water, not looking at all lighthearted, he grabbed the handle of his cup and splashed the coffee at her, the dark liquid staining her white blouse.

She squealed as steam rose from her skin. He laughed victoriously at her, watching her squirm her blouse off, a black spaghetti string tank top underneath. My father looked as if he wasn't going to stop. Seeing this, my mother whirled around, cranked the hot water on, pulled out the spray nozzle and soaked him from across the room, and didn't stop till he, the table, floor chair, and wall was gushing water.

Stopping she put the nozzle down and waited. He sputtered angrily, cursing and choking. He was about 2 minutes from screaming. He stopped, glaring at her, his blue eyes hidden in the show of his eye brows. Pointing a finger at him, my mother barked gently, "Stop, Edward."

He didn't say anything else, instead he just glowered at her.

Grabbing a towel, I started to towel dry my aunts arms. Although she was just attacked with scalding hot coffee, her skin wasn't red, it was still the pale grayish color it always was. Breathing through her teeth, she rubbed her arms and the flesh on her chest that was exposed, areas that had come in direct contact with the liquid.

My mother was moping up the water on the floor with another towel. She rubbed my dads shoulder in a silent apology. Smiling, aunt Alive cooed in a musical tone "Welcome home everyone!" I returned her cherubic smile. The last time I'd seen her was about two years ago for my birthday. Her, Uncle Jasper -her husband who was also dads adopted brother-, Aunt Rosalie -dad adopted sister, and her husband Uncle Emmett - who was dads real brother- all flew down to celebrate, that was the day I found out that my grandfather -Carlisle Cullen- and my grandma -Esme Cullen- existed. They lived in Forks, somewhere.

Aunt Rosalie and Emmett lived in Kentucky for the moment, Aunt Rose was going to college and Uncle Emmett wrestled.

Aunt Alice and Jasper lived with my grandparents and helped to bread and tame wild wolves. According to the stories Uncle Jasper tells, the wolves can get as big as horses!

I was always amazed by his stories. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always begged him to bring me a wolf who bayed a tune at night. I wanted a cream colored wolf, or russet or grey colored one the size of a horse, able to leap large swimming pools and fall from the top of a large oak tree without getting hurt.

I'd asked him so many times and all he'd do is smile and reply "maybe once they're fully trained."

My father didn't like the wolves though. He'd roll his eyes and snort "Filthy, vile, crude, cruel, senseless, mindless, heartless, smelly murderous bags of fur and bone. They always get into trouble and he never stop eating! We'd starve before those good-for-nothing mutts were full!"

My mother liked them though, and she'd always scold him for insulting them so much. "Well, they maybe mindless, but at least they listen better than you." She'd giggle.

Finishing up moping, my mother turn to aunt Alice and went to give her a hug. "Thanks for coming, we really missed you alot" my mom cooed. "Well, I saw you arrive but didn't get to greet you." She practically sang, guilt stringing across her face.

"Don't worry, you can't always greet us the moment we step off airplane." She confided. Backing away, my mom clasped her hands, "Anyway Alice, what were you going to ask before the liquid war broke out?"

I took my seat again, my father resigned from his chair and retreated upstairs to change his wet cloths. Alive looked after him, "You might want to hear this also"

"I can hear you" He grunted lifting his wet shirt up and over his head, disappearing out of sight.

She sighed and took a seat. "well, I was at Carlisle's and I was...listening to them speak." My mom leaned against the counter, her eyebrow cocked.

"Well," She continued, twirling her thumbs. "One of the wolves got riled up, and started to act difficult..."

My mothers eyes grew wide as her body went rigid. Alice hesitated. "Go on Alice." My mother said, a dark whisper rimming her voice.

"No one was hurt..." She assured, my mother relaxed. "Actually, they didn't attack...but one escaped." My mother grumbled, "Which one was it?"

Aunt Alice looked up at her, a blank expression on her face, "JB." I didn't understand why it was so bad, all of them were trained, weren't they? Looking at her, I drew in a deep breath. "Alice?" Her beautiful eyes shot up to my face. "Yes dear?" She smiled faintly.

"Why is that so bad? I thought they were all trained?" She smiled at me, as if there was some secret I didn't know of.

"Well, JB was one of the ones who weren't trained, well, enough. He was rambunctious and getting into trouble." I followed her every word. After a few minutes of silence, I looked up at her and questioned, "Where's Uncle Jasper?" Her eyes widened as a flush of guilt swept over her. "Oh my god! I forgot to signal him in!"

Standing, she rushed out the door onto the porch and started waving. In few minutes Jasper was on the porch, his eyes glued to my aunts face as she apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry Jasper baby." She giggled, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. "You should, I thought that maybe a killer was in here waiting, when you didn't show up..." He trailed off. Alice snorted, "Yeah, way to jump to conclusions Jasp." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her for one long moment. Standing he looked at me and smiled, "Heya kiddo." He chuckled. Throwing myself from my chair, I ran at him and threw my arms around him.

"Aunt Alice told me about the wolf JB!" I smiled looking up at him. His face turned to a shocked, then faded to another smile. "Did she now?" He looked at her and winked. "Do you think that if he doesn't hurt anyone and he comes back, can I keep him?"

He was just about to say something when my father simply barked, "No." I whirled around to see him wearing a white button up shirt, the front undone, exposing his chest and stomach. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the doorway.

I gave him a sour face, sticking my tongue out at him. "You know how I feel about those wolves." He grunted, stepping away from the opening. "Yeah, and you know how me and mom I feel about them." I retorted, puffing my bottom lip out slightly pouting.

Stopping about 5 feet away, he looked at me and sighed.

We all sat quietly. My father must have sighed about 80 times. He was thinking, deeply he was thinking. I puffed my bottom lip out farther, milking it. I forced out a couple, makeshift tears. I know _this_ would get him.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips the moment one of the tears hit my jawbone. "Are...ARGH! Don't cry!" He growled gently. More tears fell. Everyone was looking at him with a look of disappointment.

Grunting, he let out a large enthusiastic sigh. "We are not getting a wolf!" He hollered, My mother stepped forward "Edward!" He threw his hand up to stop her from going on, "Let...me finish."

She sopped and cocked an eyebrow. "I will let you _claim_ one, but it is not, I repeat, is NOT Staying here!" My heart leapt, turning to uncle Jasper I squealed and hugged him, then threw my arms around my father. "Daddy! Thank you so much!"

He laughed as I kissed his hard cheek. "Daddy, you're the best!" I squealed once more as he grabbed my arms and pushes me away.

Alice was laughing too, a giddy, celebrating mood hung in the air.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Alice sang after everyone quieted down.

"Mayella was planning on taking the truck to LA Push." My mom jumped in before I could say that I didn't know. I frowned. Alice's expression turned into a frown as well, "Oh." She mumbled, obviously disappointed.

Looking down at her, Jasper smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think it's a good Idea, she'll get to know Forks _and_ La Push. And who knows, maybe she'll find JB?" Alice flashed a wary smile, "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that."

TWILIGHT

It took a while to finally get the engine roaring to life. My family stood on the porch, their teeth gritting from the loud screaming of the motor. They all had forced smiles, but one, in particular looked as if it was mocking me. My mom. My truck slowly putted out of the driveway backwards, the engine screaming louder causing aunt Alice to throw her hands over her ears. Over everything, I could hear my father comment, "That truck is going to get her killed. Let her take the GT." My mother shook her head, "No, the GT's to fast."

"But that truck doesn't even go above 45 without threatening to stall out."

"I don't care, I'm not letting her drive a racecar!"

I slammed down on the gas peddle, the needle bouncing up past the 50 miles per hour mark causing the engine to pop loudly and sputter out black smoke. I "sped" down the road towards La Push, following the creatively drawn map my mother gave me.

I was about half way when it started pouring. I complained as the road disappeared. I didn't see what had jumped out in front of me, but it was huge. The truck hit it roughly. The impact stalled it out instantly. I screamed as it jerked to a stop. Did I hit a deer? Aw man, my mom was going to kill me if I damaged the truck. I shivered. It was a bad idea to wear a miniskirt, and I had forgotten my regular jacket. Wrapping my poncho around me, I squeaked the door open -well, the best I could without my can opener- and stepped out into the rain. It was farther off the ground than most trucks, and I was pretty short for my age. I dropped down into a pot hole that was already about ankle deep with water. The water splashed up my legs getting my butt and sandals wet. "Shit." I grumbled looking down, my eyes watering. Looking up, I saw a long, drenched limb laying across the pavement. "oh no!" I squealed running around to the front of the truck, hoping I didn't hit a person.

I stopped about a foot away and gawked at what I saw in disbelief. A giant wolf was laying there...the size of a horse. My breath caught in my throat. My heart thumped wildly. I was staring at the one thing that I'd wanted all my life...and it was dead, crushed by my metallic coffin on wheels. I started crying, anger welling up inside of me. Stepping forward slowly, I dropped to my knees on the wet cement and laid my hand on his side. He was so warm. I looked up to see a little blood behind his ear, his shaggy, russet hair twisting amongst the actual wound. My truck must have clipped his head. The poor thing. I hesitated, then leaned forward, laying my head on his side. I could imagine what Alice and Jasper would say.

I could hear my father's angry voice in the back of my mind. "Get off that wolf! He's dangerous!"

I shook my head burying my face in his wet fur. "Daddy...he's not dangerous, he's dead." I squeezed the handful I was petting. My breathing stuttered as I realized how badly I was crying. I gritted my teeth as I tried to pull my arm away, but my hand wouldn't let go of the fur. I didn't realize how hard I was pulling till I heard a growling noise. The belly below my face vibrated. I didn't stop, I didn't know what it was.

The wolf jerked below me, my fingers sliding out of his fur as he turned around and bit my arm, not hard, but enough so that it left a shallow cut in the skin. I yelped and pulled away.

My eyes shot back up to him and saw that he was now standing. I began to shiver. I never noticed how large, and frightening these wolves could be when you were a defenseless, helpless little girl like me. The rain thickened as he just stood there looking at me, his head down, his teeth bared, growling. I stood up slowly, my hair falling out of my pony tail. I began to back away, ready to run if I needed it.

His head rose as he licked his lips, a small whimper echoed his throat as he stepped a foot closer to me. I jumped back, my hair sticking to my face. He stopped and looked at the truck, again licking his lips, then almost as if he'd seen it before, he looked back at me, his eyes glistening. I straightened up. He wasn't going to attack me?

He looked at me happily -well, happily in a dog sort of way-. Slowly, I smiled as he looked at me, his grin deepening. Reaching forward slowly, I held my hand out for him to sniff my fingertips. He took the gesture and soon his sniffs turned to licks. I giggled as I ran my fingers through his hair. His tongue fell out the side of his mouth as he panted.

"JB?" I questioned. He stopped and tilted his head to the side. "You're...JB?" He backed away and spun in a circle, growling, and barking almost like a regular dog. He stopped again and sniffed the truck. I walked forward and placed my hand on his head again. "I'm sorry I hit you...I didn't see you." I apologized. He put his head down by my side and licked my other hand. I saw the wound on his head. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts little boy," I cooed in a babyish voice -like I do with all of my animals.- I reached forward and started to move his hair out of the way. He'd growl every time my finger grazed it. Itching around his ears, I leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "Now, should I continue my journey to La Push? Or should I bring you home so you can meet mommy and daddy and hopefully I can beg them to let me keep you in the house." He looked up at me and made a small whiney noise that sounded almost like a decision. I cocked and eyebrow. I knew he didn't understand a word I said, but I wanted to put him through a test to see if he _could_ understand.

Walking over to the truck, I laid the seat back on the passenger side so that it was perfectly flat so he wouldn't have to sit in the back and get even more soaked than he already was. I patted the cushion. He hesitated, growling his indecision in faint barks. He swayed back and forth uncertain as I climbed in the drivers side. "Come on!" I clapped my hands with a babyish tone to my voice. That made up his mind. He had a hard time fitting in at first, but once he was situated, he was fine.

He laid his chin on his paws as I started up the truck. The engine squealed. He put his paws over his head and howled slightly. Once it was moving, it wasn't as bad, maybe hitting JB was a good thing? I placed a hand on his head and smiled. I felt warm with him by my side like this. He popped his head up and looked at me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "JB?" He continued to look at me. "I know you're a wolf and that I must sound like a retard for talking to you like you're a human, but, I want to know how smart you are so, I'll ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer them, ok? Bark once if you understand, bark twice if not." he hesitated. I sighed. "I knew it...you're just like what my dad says, a dumb dog."

His ears fell back as he barked once loudly. I cocked an eyebrow. "What? Was that because of what I said, or do you understand? Once understand, two what I said," First he barks once, then after a short pause, he barks twice. I smiled. "Ok, first...count to three" I sat there. A deep wheezing noise came from his chest as he rolled his eyes. With ease he counted to three. "Ok Mr. Smarty-wolf, how about 20?" Again, he counted to twenty in barks. "Ok then, how about 100?" He glared at me growling. "Fine, fine, how about another test? Where..." I looked around "Where's the steering wheel?" I beamed, knowing he couldn't get this. Leaning forward, he touched his nose to the hard wheel under my hands. I was surprised. I never knew a wolf could be so smart, it was almost like he wasn't a wolf at all. "How about the keys?" I questioned. Leaning forward, he hooked his tooth into one of the chain loops on my key chain and pulled the key out of the ignition after turning it off. "Hey!!" I screamed reaching towards him to grab it back.

He rolled over onto his side and forced his large paw into my gut so that I couldn't get closer to him. He looked pleased with himself. I strained myself over him, forcing his paw as deep as it would go but I was still a few inches shy of actually reaching them. I pulled away from him as if I was going to give up, then when he curled his paws up and looked at me, I jumped on him. He started growling as I tried to pull them out of his mouth. It wasn't a mean growl, it was playful.

"Let go!" I hollered sitting on his huge chest, my fingers in a death lock around the keys. He looked at me and would start shaking his head every time I attempted to pull on them. A thought ran through my mind, a trick my father taught me if I was ever attacked by a dog and it wouldn't let go of my cloths or something. Reaching forward, I hooked my first two fingers into his nose and pulled back.

His mouth quickly opened up, dropping the keys into my hand. "Good puppy." I replied climbing off of him.

It was hard to get the truck going again, but I managed. I noticed a little farther down the road that he was licking his lips an awful lot. I hope he wasn't going to get sick. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye, ready to fling the door open if it came to that. Carefully his lips parted as his diaphragm began to kick. I winced, as I waited. All of a sudden, a loud gurgling sound echoed as he sneezed. He yelped slightly, then looked up at me relieved. I looked at him disgusted. "Did you get any on yourself?" I questioned sarcastically. He wheezed out what sounded like a giggle then returned his head to his paws.

TWILIGHT

It was about 20 minutes till we got back to my house. As we started to pull into the driveway, JB sat up and began to bark as if he were happy to be here. I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of my side of the truck, again splashing into water "Damn!" I squealed. I walked around to the other side of the truck and opened the door. He climbed out quickly, his paws sliding in the mud. "JB," I called as he rushed for the house. His fur was standing on edge. He stopped. "Don't go in the house, my dad will kill you if you get the house covered in mud." He started to run again, one of two things happening. One, he didn't understand. Two, he just didn't give a damn. I walked forward. My mother appeared in the doorway, her face turning from a smile to shock. JB stopped in the middle of the yard and started barking loudly, spinning in circles. "Shut up." I grumbled. I started towards the stairs, he was obviously happy to see my mom. He charged up the steps, right past me, almost knocking me off the top and started at my mom, licking at her face and neck. She pulled away, "Hey J." She smiled.

Then my father appeared. JB stopped completely when he saw dad. Growls formed in his throat. His hair stood on end. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. I stepped forward and laid a hand on him telling him to be quiet. He choked back his growls and glared at dad. My fathers nose crinkled. "You found _it_." He snorted. "Yeah, you said I could have him." I replied innocently petting JB's head. "I said you could claim him as long as he doesn't step one paw into this house." Just then, a sudden flash of thought came across JB's face. With a cheeky grin, he launched himself from his spot on the porch and into the kitchen. My father chased after him as well as my mother and I.

"Come here you little mutt!" My dad screamed.

"Edward Stop!" My mom squealed terrified.

"Dad please don't kill him!" I cried.

JB Didn't hesitate jumping off the furniture and up the stairs. He even took a special privilege in pissing in one of dad's shoes, which made him furious. When my father finally caught up to him, he grabbed onto one of JB's ears and pulled, a sickening ripping sound interrupted by JB's helpless yelp. "DAD!" I screamed watching him pin JB in a corner. "Edward stop!" My mother screamed pulling him away. I ran to JB and threw my arms around his neck. "You...mutt!" My father squealed, his anger rising over the top. "50 years and you decide to pull this!" I looked back at him as he started to spout un-intelligible bull crap. I stared after them as my mother pulled my father away and held him. "You come here to steal my family, all because of your obsession with Bella! You DOG! You Mutt! You bag of fur and bone! What gives you the right to step onto our territory! You've come to steal my family and turn them against me, you're all the same!!" I squeezed my arms around JB's neck, hugging him tightly.

I was confused by what my dad was screaming. "50 years without you and you decide to show up now! 50 years of happiness! 50 years of never having to worry about your pack, now you've barged yourself into our lives again." JB snarled. "No! _You're_ wrong! _You_ don't know what is going on! It's _You!"_ JB snarls again. "You stay away from her!" Father snaps trying to throw himself at JB Again. "Daddy stop it! You're going insane for no reason!" I cry standing up in front of JB. "He's just an animal, he doesn't know what he did so stop it!" My father stops. "Please," My voice breaks.

My mother leaves him and goes to me, wrapping her arms around me. "It's alright honey" She comforts me. My father stands there, his expression hurt. JB slowly crawls to me and licks my finger tips. I smile and drop to my knees once my mother lets go. My eyes are still full of tears.

Throwing my arms around JB's neck again, I hug him tight. He licks my face. His ear was bent back. Dad must have broken it or something along those lines. "JB, are you hurt?" I ask. Stupid, of course he isn't, my dad broke his ear.

Again, he licks my face. Stepping forward, my mother smiles, "Why don't you head off to bed hon, it's late." I turn around and look at her. "But, I don't want JB to go back with Aunt Alice, not tonight!" She giggles and crosses her arms, "How about JB stay here tonight?" She looks back at dad. He looks away, his arms crossed. "Humph." He grunts, his forehead crumpled. "He smells terrible."

I stand, "Then I'll give him a bath." I plead. I didn't want them to take him away, what if I was to never see him again? JB's head shoots up, a shocked expression in his eyes. Did he hate baths? My father shakes his head. "No bath. Just...take him up to bed with you, find a place for him on the floor and set your alarm clock for six, school starts tomorrow, and I guarantee you'll make alot of friends going to Forks High School."

My mother bites her lip behind him, looking worried. He turns around with a smile on his face, "Isn't that right honey?" She had quickly masked her alarm with a sweet and tender smile. She was good at that, seeing how she always made decisions against him without him knowing about it. Like her deciding to get professional school pictures done because they looked better when my father insisted that dishing out 40 bucks to have the school do it would be fine because I was pretty enough to out-shine the entire school.

I was happy too, everyone else's pictures came out looking like crap when mine were perfect. My father was happy and never knew about it and after that, he'd call me mini-Bella cause he said I looked just like her when she was my age. Yeah right.

I Stand up and start off towards the stairs. Mom moves forward and grabs JB. "Hold on hon, I'll get him dried off and his fur and legs clean before I send him up so he doesn't make a total and utter mess out of your bedroom, ok?" I nod. I make my way upstairs and to my bedroom. I shower and brush my hair out, putting it into a long French braid. I towel dry myself off and lay on my bed with my towel in between me and my pillow. I was so excited that JB was staying here tonight.

I laid there staring at my ceiling, about ready to fall asleep, when there was a knock at my door. I sit up quickly, happy as I possibly could get. I wrap my robe around me and dash to the door. My dad was standing there with a large cushion. He walked in and laid it on the floor, a blanket and pillows stacked up on it. JB walked in and sat in the middle of the floor watching him.

I was still so siked! After my father got it set up, he walked back to the door, "Wear cloths tonight, ok? You know what mutts will do, they see a crack and think it's an invitation." JB Snorts, my father glares at him and looks at me with a slight forced smile. I walk over to him and hug him, "Thanks dad, I love you." He hugged me back and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, then retreated out of my bedroom.

I looked at JB who had already found a spot on the tiny little cushion. I smiled at him, and he returned it with a light bark. "Daddy's funny, isn't he?" I ask bending over and petting him. He lays his head on his paws and closes his eyes. "He thinks my JB is a bad puppy." I pretended to pout. Turning away from him, I untied my bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. I could feel eyes on my back. Turning around, I saw JB staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

Sitting on the bed, I pat the mattress next to me. He lifts himself to his feet but doesn't move. He whimpers slightly. "Well come on." I coax him. He was just a dog. Fairly nervous dog too. I push myself back against the wall and pat the mattress again. He walked forward and stopped at the edge of the bed. It was a king, big enough for me and him. I laid down as he climbed on. I smiled as he climbed up so that he was eye level with me and laid so that his back was facing me. Smiling, I turned my light off. JB went rigid in the dark, his breathing deep and heavy. I smiled and wrapped my arm over him. His deep breathing stopped as he laid his head down on the pillow and shifted.

I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling. Leaning forward, I kissed him below his ear. "You know JB, I always wanted a dog. I've had other animals, but there was always something wrong with them, dad would have to get rid of them for some reason, but I won't let him get rid of you. You actually pretend like you understand, and I've always wanted a wolf when I was a little girl." My eyes started to close. "I'd always...wanted you."

It felt as though I was floating, I couldn't feel his fur anymore, and if felt like skin now. Hot skin. I dragged my fingers across it. I was falling asleep, and I didn't want to. Hotness wrapped itself around me and I was engulfed in it, the coldness of my room disappearing. "Don't forget to set your alarm clock." A deep husky voice reminds me. I open my eyes shocked, and JB's still laying there, his tail slightly wagging. Smiling, I reach forward and set my alarm clock to get me up at 6:10. I didn't want to get up at 6.

Slowly, I laid back down and squeezed my arm around JB again, my eyes falling shut for the final time, this time, the warm voice didn't get me.

TWILIGHT

I had gotten up early enough to straighten my hair. My mother marked down on the map from yesterday where the school was. My father was already gone to work and JB was there to say his goodbye's by the door. I wore a miniskirt -pretty much my school uniform from my old school- and had a dark green messenger bag book bag. I bent down and kissed JB on the nose before I thanked my mom and ran out the door to the old truck. I knew that I had to leave about an hour before school started, the truck wouldn't be able to get me there in time if I hadn't.

I got inside just as the first bell rang. I stared at the building in amazement. It was big, and pretty much connected unlike Forks. There were only two buildings. One held the Extra Curricular stuff like gym, the others held the mandatory stuff like science. I stepped forward and into the office. I handed my slip to a man with short black hair. He was native american, and no doubt about it a Quileute boy. He gave me my schedule and wished me luck. I nodded as I left.

I traveled down the hallway to the math room which was upstairs on the top floor. When I reached it, the door was locked and the teacher had already started her seminar.

She stopped and came to the door to let me in, I handed her the note that the secretary gave me. "Class, it looks like we have a new classmate, Mayella Coolen." I didn't want to correct her on such an obvious name. Handing me a piece of chalk, she had me write my name on the board. In large slightly messy writing, I wrote my name, nervous.

Mayella Cullen

I turned around again to face the class and tell them about myself. That's when I just stopped. I looked around, millions of eyes on me, burning a hole through my flesh. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. But one thing was for sure...I was the only white girl in this school.

I looked at a sea of Indians. They all chatted amongst themselves disgusted. All except one. There was one boy in the back. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail that stopped at the middle of his back. His muscles were small, but tight. His dark eyes stared at me like marbles. I started sweating.

I did the one thing that I knew would work. I cupped my hands in front of me, crossing my fingers and stared at the floor. "My...my name is Mayella Cullen. I...I moved from Alaska where I've lived my entire life with my father Edward Cullen," Everyone gasped, Sweat started to pour down my hair line. Tears brimmed my eyes. "And my mother, Isabella Cullen."

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves again. The teacher grabbed an air horn off of her desk and pushed the button, the loud noise making me jump and everyone go quiet. "Now class, we've heard before that the Cullen's aren't allowed on the reservations due to some stories, but that was old superstition that isn't true now." Everyone stopped and just stared. I kept my face hidden behind my bangs.

"You may take a seat, Mayella." The teacher said as an invitation. I nodded. Keeping my head down, I walked forward, the tears slowly starting to fall. I didn't see the difference in the floor when I reached the row of desks. Scuffling forward, I caught the tip of my shoe on the ledge and tripped, my books and papers falling out of my bag and landing on the floor just I did. Everyone bust out laughing.

I debated on staying there, my legs curled to my chest until it was over, but I knew I had to get up. I didn't want everyone looking at me. Picking myself up, I looked through blurry eyes. _Everyone _was laughing. Even the boy in the back. I blubbered silently as I picked up my stuff and practically ran to the desk in the back. Unfortunately, I was next to the boy with long hair.

I threw my head down on the table and pretended to write the notes, but really, I just sat there, and cried.

TWILIGHT

Lunch rolls around. My stomach is killing me from not eating alot of breakfast today. I head down to the cafeteria and grab a tray of a full size lunch. Out side of the line, I search around for an empty table. None. My heart begins to hurt as I think of the possibilities of me eating upstairs, or outside. No, I can't let me tripping once ruin my whole day, I've made friends in my school, I can make friends here!...I hope.

Walking forward, carefully I make my way to the emptiest table, all the way at the back of the cafeteria. I walk by this one table, with a kid from my math class and I hear "Hey, what's up Murphy." I stop when I realize he's talking to me. "Murphy?" I question, I don't know how he got Murphy out of Mayella. "Yeah, Murphy's Law, What can go wrong will!" The entire table and the table next to them uproar in laughter.

Tears start to fall again. Turning around I made my way through the table's of criticizing eyes to the targeted one. Only one person is sitting at this table.

The table was a long, rectangular table that looked like a bunch of shorter ones pushed together. Sitting down as far away from the other person I could get, I stared down at the food that magically didn't look appetizing anymore.

Out of the corner of my eye, the other person gets up and moves. My heart closes in on itself. Tears start to flow freely as I stare at my tray. I'm breathing normally, but the tears won't stop.

Before I knew it, the guy who called my Murphy was standing at my table with his Posse. His hands were on his hips and a large grin was stretched across his face. "Hey Murphy, you want me to take that banana so you don't slip on the peel later?" his friends all laugh.

My hands clench underneath the table. Anger begins to well up inside me, an indescribable anger that made me want to lung at him. His Jibes continued with stuff like "Oh, I don't know what's more dangerous, a hurricane or you!" And his friends would laugh along. Finally standing, I grabbed my tray and threw it at him, the metal edge hitting him in the bottom lip. The entire cafeteria went silent. "You know what I had to go through! You little jerk! It's my first freaking day! So what if I trip, it's not like you haven't 'Mr. Perfect'! I bet you you're the type of person who hears someone took a crap and you're all like 'ewww, you have an anus?" Like we're friggin' aliens to you! So leave me alone!"

His friends backed away. When I was angry, and away from my parent's I had a nasty I mean _nasty _vocabulary. The kind of words that would either make my dad beat me with a crowbar, or cry in the corner like a little girl with a skinned knee. "Yeah! That's it, not so freaking tough now are you! You're little butt buddies are gone! You're the type of person who needs a group there with you! You're all bark and no bite!"

He looked at me, his nose and lip bleeding. He started crying. I felt a strange sense of pleasure from it, but I held my ground, the tears of anger gushing out more. Clenching my fists, I ran away. I realized what I did was wrong. I didn't have to be taught that when I was little, I'd already known. I hid in the band room under the bleachers. My face buried in my knees.

I had to stop crying so much. It was going to make me seem like a little girl. The door to the band room opened. Probably the teacher. I didn't care.

After a few minutes of listening, I looked up and saw a pair of blue jeans hanging delicately from a tall, thin frame. I stayed quiet.

It didn't help though. The person was standing right in front of me.

I started to think of ways to get away from the person, but right when I'd thought of something, they dropped down and looked straight into my eyes. I gasped as I realized it was the boy from my math class, the one I sat next to. "Hey," He smiled, a cheerful look on his face. "What's going on, Murphy?" His smile widened. I snapped my hand out at him to hit him in the face, but he caught my wrist, his expression never changing. "Let me go!" I screamed kicking at him. "You're awfully violent, aren't you?" He chuckled.

Grabbing onto my wrist tightly, he dragged me out from under the bleachers. I screamed as the carpet skid across my bare legs. "Sorry." He apologized quickly. "What do you want!" I screamed at him, backing myself against the bleachers. "I want to talk to you," He said simply, sitting on a chair across from me. "Why me!" I scoffed, wrapping my arms in front of my chest, my legs burning. I wanted to cry from that, but I didn't want to do it right in front of this boy. I didn't want to be called _Hurricane Mayella_, violent, destroys things and there's alot of rain.

He sighed and stood up again, pacing back and forth. "Possibly because you're the new girl that everyone is talking about, the one who made Fredrick Levinson cry on the very first day of school." He smiled at me. Again, I scoffed, "Yeah right, I bet you're just hoping to get me to run away so you can see me trip again!" His smile faded. He clenched his fists. "You tripped, everyone laughs at someone who trips, you'd laugh at me if _I _tripped," He paused, "Anyway, I wasn't laughing at you tripping, I was laughing at how flustered you were getting from doing it."

I went to walk by him. Reaching forward, he grabbed my arm, "what are you doing after school today?" He asked, a smile returning to his face, "Forgetting about today!" I huffed, pulling my hand away.

"You know, you really shouldn't act like that, I'll make people see you the wrong way." I whirled around, my hair whipping me in the face, "Oh yeah?! And How do you see me!" I squealed. He stepped forward, his arms tensioning, "I see you as a girl whose trying to fit in, someone who wants to be loved and wants something to love in return." he began to walk by me. His words stung. I couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he was being so nice to me. I turned around and grabbed his shirt. He stopped and looked back at me. "Um...what's your name?" I questioned, trying to muster up the sassy tone again.

He realized I was no longer full of anger. Smiling back at me, he replied in a husky tone, "Jacob, Jacob Black." I smiled. "I'm, Mayella Cullen, I'm...happy to have met _you_ properly." I smiled looking away. My hand dropped from his shirt. He returned the smile, "Same here, Mayella _Coolen._" I rolled my eyes. "How the hell does someone mix up my last name? It's like someone calling you Jacob _Blake_!"

He laughed. "It is isn't it? I guess...that means that she really is the math teacher, and not the _English _Teacher." I laughed slightly. The bell went off. Looking up at him, I saw that he was walking away, "I'll leave you hear to cry for now, but tomorrow, before you go down to lunch, meet me at the doors," I cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" I Called after him. "You're sitting with me at lunch time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing.

My Heart fluttered the entire drive home. Not once could I stop thinking about Jacob Black. I didn't know what it was, it was the first day, the first time I had ever, ever felt that way about anyone. I pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. I didn't get out. Instead, I laid my head on the steering wheel. I sighed as I rubbed my face. My cheeks were hot. Looking up, I see that my mother and father are standing in the doorway watching me with worried expressions. I have to get out now.

I grab my bag and squeal the door open. Swinging my legs out, I drop down, landing in water. "GOD DAMN IT!" I scream, my flustered attitude taking control. I start kicking at the water and jumping in it as if my brute force was going to accomplish anything other than me getting even more wet.

I stop after a few minutes, realizing that I wasn't hurting it -and partially because I was out of breath-. A deep barking echoed from inside the house. My gaze shot up to see JB lunge himself off the porch, across the yard and at me. I scream as he lunges at me, his large paws pinning me and shoving me to the ground. He starts licking my face.

The water on the ground was cold, and my cloths were starting to stain from the mud. "Get off of me you mutt!" I started screaming, trying to push him off, my anger flaring like fire, but it soon started to burn away when he refused to get off, his hot tongue grazing against my skin. I started laughing as he dragged his tongue across my eyes. "Get off of me you big butt hole!" I holler, sitting up. He moves to the side of me and starts to lick me some more. I hold my hand up across his nose and push it down, "Thanks but my face isn't the dirty part on my body." I laugh. He pants.

Standing, I wipe off most of the water and mud and grumble. "Great." I walk towards the house, patting my leg, JB following me.

Inside I change my cloths and take a shower. Coming back down the stairs, now in a pair of short gym shorts and long sweat shirt, I sit at the kitchen table and wait for my mom to get dinner on. JB Sits in between me and Dad, his chin on the table. I stroke at his fur while I think of Jacob.

"Why the hell was I obsessing over him!" I snarled in my head. I guess my father could see that something was bugging me. Looking at me, he leaned forward, "So, how was your first day of school?" He questioned. Mother finished stirring dinner and came to join us at the table, giving me one of those "don't go into details about the school" type of looks, masked by a sweet, sincere expression.

I sighed. "It sucked." I said plainly and looked at the stove, hoping it was boiling over, or that dinner would catch on fire so they'd be distracted. "how? What happened?" My mother questioned leaning against the table. I looked back at her, the hysteria that I witnessed this morning starting to kick in again. "well," I began, my voice already beginning to break a little. They shared a quick glance, then looked back at me, their perfect foreheads creased with concern. "I had just gotten to my first period class, and I was heading to my seat...I, I tripped and..." I wiped a free tear away trying to keep it all in. "Everyone laughed at me. And At lunch these kids just started calling me Murphy because of Murphy's Law, and they were taunting me to my face." by Now I was in full-fledge tears, my diaphragm heaving unevenly. "And I got mad and then I threw my tray at the kid and it hit him in the face,"

My fathers eyes snapped open, "You threw a tray at him!" He boomed. He wasn't angry, just shocked. I nodded. "I ran away from them and went to the band room and cried." I was hysterical. I was debating on telling him about Jacob, but realized it wouldn't be a good thing to tempt fate. Plus it was pretty much and invitation to kill both me and mom once he found out that I wasn't go to school in Forks.

Standing, he walked to the phone. "What are you doing?" I questioned, still crying though not as bad. "I am going to call the super attendant of Forks High and speak with her about your problem."

Both Mine and my mothers faces warped into a horrified expression. "H-honey, I don't think that's necessary." My mother said standing and taking the phone from him. "Why not! Our daughter was being harassed and taunted because she's new to Forks!" He retorted, grabbing the phone back. "Not necessarily for that reason." My mom quickly replied, again snatching the phone from his grasp. "What reason then?" He questioned her confused as she stood with her back to him.

She froze. She sighed, realizing that the jig was up. "Well, she was the only white girl in that school." She spun to look at him. He had to think about it for a few minutes, then it dawned on him, "No! You sent her to a school, on a reservation!" He snarled with disgust. "With Indians who think that we're demons!" He sputtered. Mom rolled her eyes, "Edward, you're seeming a little racist right now." Sarcasm rimmed her voice. "No, I'm not being racist I'm just simply saying, putting a white girl in that particular school is like throwing a black kid in a school full of KKK members during the Civil war! It's Homicide!" He whirled to me and slammed a finger in my direction, "And it's suicide that you went! You're not going tomorrow!"

My heart pounded angrily. I stood up in a fluster, "Yes I am!" I felt the tears on my cheeks evaporate as if they boiled off. He shook his head, "After what happened today, you want to go?" He scoffed. "Yes dad, I want to go!" I snarled at him, my fists clenched by my sides. "Mayella, stop being stupid! Give me the main reason you want to go back!" He stomped to me, his finger in my face, "Because dad, I met this boy in school, and he wants me to sit with him at lunch tomorrow!" I hissed.

JB's ears fell back as he whimpered, his nose twitching.

"Oooo, a boy Edward." Mom teased coming up beside him and wrapped her arm around his. He was shocked, a disturbed look on his face. "Does...my little girl...have a crush?" My face turned red. His face went from his anger filled disturbed expression to a taunt filled smile. "N-no! It's not a crush!" They both laughed. I was pretty sure that they could see it in my face. The obvious emotions that I, myself weren't aware of.

"Oooo, princess, what's his name?" My mom cooed, lightly poking my arm. I shook my head, "I don't have a crush on him!" I screamed. They both nodded their heads, pretending that they were going to believe me, when I knew exactly that they didn't. "Ok, ok, what's the name of the boy you don't have a crush on?" My eyes narrowed as I stared at them.

"His name is Jacob." I said simply. They stared at me with cocked eyebrows, then my mother pressed, "Jacob?..." She rolled her hand in a circle, signaling that she wanted a last name. I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "His name is Jacob Black." Their faces went blank as I crossed my arms. JB looked at me, his eyes twinkling slightly. They both looked back at the wolf. "What? It's not like he knew." I grumbled. My father looked back at me. "Jacob Black? He's related to the Black's?" His eyes narrowed. He didn't look to pleased. "Is that Jacob Black Seniors kid?" My mom quickly added in.

I shrugged my shoulders. "All he said was that he wanted to sit with me at lunch and that he was sorry for laughing at me when I tripped." My mom stole another glance at JB. "Why? Is that a bad thing?" I questioned thinking of how they knew Jacob. "No," My mother started off. "Jacob Black Senor was a friend of mine before I met your father, when I lived with my mother really. All of the Black's were friends with Charlie, your grandpa. Jacob senor kind of..." She trailed off. "Your crushes father tried to get me and your mother to hate each other so he could have her."

JB snarled. I looked at him. "What's wrong boy?" I questioned petting his head gently. "He must sense the storm." My father added dully, then started off towards the living room. "We're getting a storm tonight?" I asked looking back over my shoulder at him. "Yeah, it'll be a bad one too, one that could definitely lead to freezing rain tomorrow." I kissed JB on the head, then followed my parents into the living room, the wolf close on my heels. "That's not good." I whispered, thinking about Jacob and how there might have been a good chance that I wouldn't be able to see him.

I sat on the couch while my parents claimed a large recliner that fit two. Dad turned on the news and we began to read the reports. It flipped by the weather and sports twice before my father changed it. "Dad?" I started, itching my leg. "Yeah?" He asked dully, staring at the movie that was being played. Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. It was a good movie, very sad, very emotional, but if I could have chose to either watch it, or read it, I'd read it.

"My teacher...today...said the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation due to some superstition or something. Why is that?" My father and mother went stiff in the reclined chair. They didn't look like they were breathing. JB -who had climbed up onto the couch next to me and partially laid on my legs- went rigid also. After a few minutes, my father sighed.

Picking up the remote, he muted the TV and laid his hand on my moms side. "Well, Mayella...they...used to have this...superstition...this...strange story that was passed down through legend...about...vampires." I cocked my eyebrow as he said it closely. I was waiting for his serious face to break away and start laughing, chanting over and over again, "I'm just kidding, kidding, Vampires. That was dumb!" and I would have replied something like "yeah, just like you for not giving me a serious answer." But he didn't, he just sat there with his stone hard face perfect.

"They, thought you were...vampire's?" I questioned. The humor in that almost seemed to strong for me. I started laughing as soon as it came out. "They forbade you to come onto the reservation...because they thought the Cullen's were vampire's!! Come on! That is so fricken retarded!" I Snarled, laughing hysterically. They didn't say anything. "and what happens when you cross over the line? Do they smack your pee pee and take away your birthday?" I hooted again.

My father shook his head. "No...something much worse." He was solemn, his face grave. "What? They take away your lollipop? You're no longer allowed to go to Chucky Cheeses? They tell you Santa isn't real!" I Continued laughing. "No, they kill us all." I stopped. The mood in the room was very serious. "They what?" I questioned, not understanding. "They kill us, Mayella, they kill us, Me, your mother, Alice, Jasper...anyone with the last name Cullen is torn apart limb from limb."

I looked at the TV, the part where Lennie kills the puppy and noticed that, if we were to cross the line, we'd be just like that dog. But wait! I crossed the line to get to school!

I started to panic, my breathing speeding up. "Wait! I crossed the line this morning into La Push! I just killed us!" I Squeal, standing up. My mother shook her head, "No, I called Sam Uluey and asked if you could be pardoned from that rule. He asked what the occasion was and I told him about your schooling. Sam Uluey is related to the Blacks, if you're wondering." She looked at me, I nodded stiffly. "so, we're...not…going...to...die?"

They started laughing. "Not unless you tie us up and drag us across the border." I rolled my eyes, "Like that would ever happen. I don't even like you guys hanging around at home." I grunted walking towards the stairs. "Oooo, she especially doesn't want us home now because of her boyfriend Jacob!" my father hollered after me. My face flushed as the air thickened. "JB Come!" I screamed. He quickly peeled off the couch and up the stairs. "AND JACOB IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I squealed, running up the stairs. My parents laughed about it for a good twenty or thirty minutes after that.

TWILIGHT

I woke up especially early the next morning, to make sure my hair was perfect. I didn't want my parents to think I was showing off for him or anything, so I dressed down a little more that what I had originally intended. I slid on a lacey blue tank top over a white button up shirt. The tank top was long enough to be a dress, but it was supposed to me wrinkled at the mid-section.

Taking my favorite, beaded silver, blue, red, and chrome colored belt, I tied it through the belt loops on the tank top, making sure it hung off just right. The tank top was short-sleeved and very dressy. Carefully, I slid on my favorite pair of jeans -ones with pre-made cuts in the thighs and faded around the butt and knees-. I slid on a pair of flat soled boots that zipped up and accessorized myself with a necklace that I got from Aunt Alice on my last birthday -she had sent it through the mail with an apology card- and a arm-full of bracelets. The necklace was golden with little charms and gems on it. I had wanted to give it back to her when I saw her, but I became attached to it. The bracelets were those assorted color bracelets that were made of plastic. Those ones where if you break a certain color, you have to do whatever it is with that person.

I didn't believe in that, but I wore them anyway. Trotting down stairs, my bag swung over my shoulder, I was just about to run to the truck, "Hey kid!" Dad called out. Out of no where -I didn't even see him in the kitchen when I ran through- he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back in. "Dad, I'm going to be late!" I squealed, fighting against him as I watched him shut off my only exit. "May...it's 4:30. You still have two and a half hours."

I looked at the clock. Wow, was it 4:30? I must have been pretty excited to go to school to wake up so early, especially when I didn't go to bed until 10. JB was laying under the table, his paws stretched out. I itched my head. "I didn't know." I admitted. He just pulled away and laughed. "You're in love," he taunted. "no...I'm not!" I snarled. "Admit it May, you're in love and you know it. You want him so badly." He bursts into laughter.

He stopped about a minute later. I've been glaring at him the entire time, "heh heh," I mock him rolling my eyes. "I'm not in love, not with an Indian." He just smiles and lips the words "ok" before he touches his steaming hot coffee to his lips. I slam my fists down onto the table, "why are you still busting my ass..."

"eh eh eh! Mayella Cullen, language." He waved a finger in front of my face, cutting me off. I bit my bottom lip as if I was trying to keep from screaming at him, "Why are you still busting my...butt, about Jacob being my boyfriend! He isn't!" I squealed. My father laughed. "Because you're so cute when your mad" he pinched my cheek. I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him, "Maybe you should get mad at Jacob?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "why? So he can see how cute I am?" He laughed and pointed at me, "You said it, not me."

Mom came in, her hair pulled back into a pony-tail with two curly pieces hanging down by her ears. She wore a jacket over a tank top and a pair of almost black jeans. "Well, someone's in a good mood today." She chuckled looking at me. "Why do you say that, mom?" I replied in a sassy tone. "Because of how gussied up you are. Oh yeah! Today you get to sit with Jacob and hold hands with him under the table isn't it?" She gawked. JB lightly growled under the table. I smiled, "Thank you, JB."

My father looked at my mother as she started for the fridge. "Hello mommy," He moaned. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She twisted in his grip so she could face him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Now Mayella honey, when he goes to kiss you, hold onto him like this," Mom grabbed a handful of the back of his hair and pressed her entire body against dad's.

My face twisted into one of disgust as they started to French kiss. "Aww! Mom! Dad!" They didn't stop, instead, dad lifted her up so that she was on the counter and continued. "Bella! Edward!" I hissed. They both stopped and turned to me, "Finally! Out of our entire family, she's the only one who calls her parents 'mom' and 'dad'. That's good honey." I scowled. "Would you two stop it! You're going to make me puke." A dry raspy sound escaped from JB that sounded alot like a laugh. I looked at him. "JB? You ok?" I looked around and noticed that he didn't have any food. "Mom? I mean, Bella? Edward?" They looked at me. They had this nasty habit of not looking away from each other.

"Yeah?" Bella answered. "Did you feed JB last night?" She looked at Edward. "Yeah, why?" I shook my head. "he sounds raspy, when was the last time you gave him water?" I looked back at him. He looked...dead. Edward itched his chin and hummed, "Well, I left the toilet seat up in case he got thirsty."

I whirled around, my lips curled back over my teeth, "What! You are having him resort to drinking out of the toilet! You are sick!" I screamed. Bella shook her head. Reaching into the cupboards, she pulled out a large mixing bowl, hopped down and filled it full of water.

JB whistled as she walked it over and put it in front of him. He drank it quickly, almost all of it at once. "Jesus Edward! He was dieing from thirst and you want him to drink out of the toilet!" I scoffed.

After a few minutes with us all claiming our chairs and mom getting breakfast cooked, I started to eat as fast as I could. I wanted to get out of here and get to school quickly. Bella cleared her throat, interrupting my double-fisting-sausage-bacon-and-egg technique. I looked up at her. "Huh?" I questioned, my cheeks stuffed. "Aren't you going to get your pet some breakfast?"

I looked down at JB who was looking up at me, his chin on his paws and his eyes large and pouty. "Aww," I moaned. "I'm going to get you a BIG breakfast," I stood up and grabbed a large serving platter. I went to the stove and started to heap all of the rest of the food on it. I stopped and looked behind me, my parent's eyes burning into my back. "Did you want some more?" I asked innocently. They shook their heads. Smiling I finished heaping the food on.

There were about 9 eggs left, 24 sausages, 30 slices of bacon left -29, I figured that seeing how I was feeding him, he could let me steal at least one piece for myself.- about two cups of corned beef hash, three hash browns and 7 English muffins. Now, if this didn't make him full, I don't know what will.

I laid it down in from of him, his pants turned to lip-licking and before I could count to three, he had his muzzle in it, scarffing away. I laughed as I kissed the top of his head. "You be a good boy while mommy's gone, ok?" I cooed. His parting good-bye was muffled by an English muffin.

"Bye Bella, bye Edward," I called behind me, they waved good-bye, smiles stretched across their faces "Don't forget to grab a good handful when he kisses you!" Bella called after me before the door shut. "Mom!" I screamed after the door latched. Muffled laughter could be heard from inside. Rolling my eyes, I walked off he porch and to the driveway muttering about how much of retards they really were.

TWILIGHT

We really did get hit with some freezing rain last night. I had to drive twice as slow, the truck occasionally threatening to spin out on the black ice. As much as I wanted to see Jacob today, I truthfully wanted to live more.

When I finally got to the parking lot, I saw that I was like, the fourth car there. Carefully, I climbed out and looked around, "Oh no!" I grumbled, "Don't tell me there isn't-"

"Mayella!" A deep voice called off to the side by one of the buildings. It was Jacob. He was only in a black T-shirt, no jacket and a pair of Jean shorts on. "Jacob! You're crazy! It's freakin' cold out here!" I hollered. I had put a hoodie on in the car as well as my jacket. He started walking towards me, his hand in his pockets. Of all the things exposed...only his hands were cold?

I started walking towards him to meet him half way, but luck has it, I hit a patch of black ice and slipped. My feet flew out from under me and the sky got farther away. Suddenly, my head hit the pavement with a sickening crunch and my vision flashed red then faded to black.

All I could hear was the sound of Jacob running across the parking lot, a group of kids laughing, and my pride shattering like glass.

"Mayella! Mayella! You ok?" I heard Jacob holler. I wanted to say something, but my head hurt to much to move my jaw, so all that came out was "mmmm"

"Is she ok?" I heard one girl ask, "Yeah, she's fine." Jacob returned. "Does she need to go to the hospital?" a boy asked. Jacob scoffed, "If I said she was fine, would she need to go to the hospital?" The boy stuttered. "No! I didn't think so."

I finally got the courage to try and open my eyes. Slowly, the light bled in past my eye lids, Jacob had me held to the ground by shoulders, his hair grazing my neck. He smiled with relief as my eyes fluttered open and shut a few times. "Am I in heaven?" I grumbled. Jacob laughed loudly, his deep voice making my head pound. I moved my hands to my head slowly, "If you were in heaven, then I wouldn't be here!"

My eyes slowly opened again, a pressure pushing on my eardrums. Scooping his arms under me, he lifted me from the cement. "How...how badly, did I fall?" I questioned. He grunted, his warm arms holding me tight as he walked. "You fell worse than everyone else. The crunching of your skull once it hit the pavement was loud enough for people across the parking lot to hear in their cars."

I winced. He looked down at me, "you ok? You want I should drive you home?" I shook my head. Now that I was here with him, I wasn't willing to go away that fast. He just chuckled. "Stubborn."

He walked me to the first building -the building with the nurses office in it,.- and carried me down the hall. "I'm...ok, really" I grumbled, putting my hand out, stopping his entrance to the nurses. "Well, I heard different." He returned lightly. "But I feel fine." I said again, trying roll out of his arms. He snapped his arms up and around me, squeezing me tightly to his body. I tried my hardest to get free, but his arms didn't budge.

Walking to the cot, he dumped me out and stepped away. I crossed my arms and scowled, attempting to make myself seem more intimidating. I could tell it wasn't working. My eyes stayed adverted. I didn't want to lose, not to him. He didn't say anything until I dared myself to steal a glance.

Peering up at him, I saw a wide grin on his face. "What are you smirking at?" I growled, my anger starting to diminish. "You get hurt, and still you don't want help? God women keep getting more and more weird!"

His booming laugh echoed through the room, making the pressure in my head pound. "Shut up." I grumbled under my breath. Keeping my arms crossed, I laid down all the way and pouted. His laugh died down to a chuckle, then here was nothing else. Feeling the cot next to me shift, I looked over my shoulder, my teeth chattering. He was roosted on the edge, his smile faced towards me. "You cold?" He questioned with concern. "No!" I snorted. I lied. I was freezing.

He said nothing. Before I knew it, my back was engulfed in warmth. His arm nudged itself under mine and wrapped around my ribs. I tried to pull myself away but his grip on me tightened. "What are you doing!" I hissed, more worried that we'd be caught by someone. "I'm keeping you warm." He replied simply, burring his face in my hair. "I don't need that!" I hissed again, trying to yank myself free. "Your teeth are chattering so loud it sounds like a wood-pecker on speed. Stay down."

He wrapped his legs around me, keeping my legs to the cot. "Why are you so close? Why don't you just get me a blanket if you're so damn worried about me being cold?!" His laugh blew through my hair causing a scorched spot on the back of my head. "Because I know you like this better." He chuckled then laid his chin on my shoulder, looking down at my face. "Oh yeah? How do you figure?" I questioned, biting at his nose. He pulled his head away, the grin growing, "Because I can hear your heart beating and I can feel its speed under my hand." The hand that was over my heart twitched, lightly squeezing my breast. Reaching up, I grabbed it and yanked it down, "Watch what your grabbing or else you won't have anything to grab with."

He laid his head down on my shoulder, his grip on me tightening. I squeaked gently and laid my head down on the combined pillow of the cot. Feeling a jerking, I heard the plopping of Jacob's sneakers hit the floor. "The reason for that?" I questioned keeping my head down. "I can't sleep with my shoes on." He mumbled into my shoulder. "We're not supposed to be sleeping anyway." I shook my arm.

A slurping noise sounded under his face. It was the sound of him sucking something back. Wiping his mouth off on his own shoulder he apologized, "Sorry, I was drooling." I rolled my eyes and grunted, "There better not be any stains." He laughed lightly then ran a hand across my jacket. "Nope, only a puddle." I faked a gag. Well, kind of faked. I hated saliva. I didn't even like it when I drooled at home.

He laid his head back down and wrapped the hand that he wiped my jacket off around me, squeezing me tightly again. We sat there like that for a few minutes, the quiet beginning to creep in on me. I was surprised the nurse wasn't here yet. We must have been sitting here for at the very least 45 minutes.

Turning my head, I looked at the clock. 7:25. We'd only been in here for 10 minutes. I exhaled loudly, my ribs falling out from under Jacob's arms. "What's wrong?" He mumbled into my shoulder. I looked down and saw his beautiful brown eyes looking up at me with confusion. He was giving me the same look JB always gave me. I smiled. "I can't believe we've only been here for 10 minutes. It feels longer." He smiled and exhaled much like I had, the air coming out of his nose blew my hair into my face. He chuckled and reached up grabbing the stray strands, "Sorry 'bout that."

I just smiled and began to think about how the day was going to go. I had thought all the way up until fourth period when Jacob began to fidget. A zipping noise filled the room and my boots fell off. Jacob hadn't worn socks and neither did I because of the type of boots they were. "Jake!" I squealed. His toes traveled along the sides of my feet, then when they found mine, they locked themselves amongst mine. Our toes clutched together. "Your feet are freezing." He mumbled, pressing his entire body against mine.

I was speechless. Here I was, in school with a completely attractive boy playing footsie with him! I haven't even held hands with a boy before, let alone played footsie. I stuttered, "W-well...n-no! Y-your feet are just so damn hot!" He lifted his head and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, "You have a foot fetish? I never thought someone like you would be into that type of stuff." My heart started racing. I could feel the blood rush to my face.

I ripped myself out of his arms and shoved myself against the cabinets on the other side of the room. "No! I do NOT have a foot fetish you freak!" I was getting flustered over something so small that the smile that broke out on his face made me angry. "Oh, it sounded like you did, I mean my feet are hot." I shook my head. "That isn't what I meant! I meant temperature wise!" He started laughing and stood up, "I know, I'm not stupid!"

Confusion conquered embarrassment. "Huh?" I questioned dumbly. "I knew what you meant this entire time, I just wanted to get you riled up." He boomed, his hands sliding into his pockets. Anger engulfed me. My fists slammed shut. "Why would you do something like that! Why do you want to get me pissed off!" I snarled, my voice had been worked up to a full fledge scream now that I was sure people down the hallway could hear. Again he laughed as he slid his shoes on, "Because, believe it or not, you're the first girl I've ever met who was actually cute when she was mad."

The anger melted away as he walked out the door to the nurses office and down the hallway. I looked after him, my face warm. It looks like my fathers advice was taken subconsciously. I got mad at Jacob Black, just for him to see how cute I was.

TWILIGHT

I had ended up forgetting to get something from my locker and ended up late to class, even though I walked to math with Jacob first. I knocked on the door so she could let me in. All of the doors were locked in case there was ever a lock down in which was actually supposed to practiced. I apologized and ran off to my seat but slowed down enough so that I could make it up the step without tripping. Unfortunately, while I was being smug telling everyone in the class to shove it in my mind, I tripped over some girls desk and tumbled to the floor. Everyone started laughing like they did that first day.

I stood up quickly and ran to my seat and sat down. "Mrs. Coolen are you alright?" she questioned. I closed my eyes embarrassed as hell and chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah! I'm fine I always trip! hehe, actually, it's a hobby" Everyone turned around to face the front of the class again, still chuckling though very lightly I added quiet enough so she couldn't hear me "a hobby my butt, I only freaking trip when I'm nervous."

Next to me, Jacob laughed quietly and added, "Or running, or skipping, or walking, or standing still. Hell, you manage to trip while tripping." I glared at him. "STFU." I grumbled. He cocked and eyebrow, a smile stretched across his face, "What is that supposed to mean?" I felt a wave of Triumph surge through me as I smirked at him. "It means Shut the Fuck Up." He laughed a little to loud, the teacher looked back at us. "Is there something that you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Black?" He laughed again, this time louder. My face flushed. We were going to get detention! "Do you know what STFU means?" He hooted. She didn't look too amused. "No, what does it mean Mr. Black?" He laughed louder and lightly hit my arm, "Go ahead May, tell her." My jaw dropped. Was he trying to get them to call my parents? If they did, they would ream my ass for sure!

Looking down at my desk, I mumbled it. Jacob laughed again, "Oh, come on May, she didn't hear you." Anger welled up inside my chest as tears began to flow freely. I stayed quiet. "Come on!" Jacob begged. "Tell me!" The teacher growled growing impatient. "Tell her!" Finally, my anger bubbling over the top, I threw myself to my feet knocking my books onto the floor I screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! OK! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS IT MEANS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jacob fell quiet and stared at me. I'm sure it was pretty easy to see the tears. The teacher stuttered at the front of the class. "Mrs. Coolen! That is very un-appropriate!" she growled at me. Whirling around I slammed my text book against the floor and screamed at her, "IT'S CULLEN! FREAKING CULLEN NOT COOLEN YOU DUMB WITCH!" Everyone sat quietly. A shocked look across her face. Jacob stared at me slightly frightened. The tears fell more than freely now. I shook my head, grabbed everything and started my way towards the door. "Mrs. Cullen-" She began but I held up my hand, "I'll send myself to the office, you just doom me ok?" I hissed. Jacob stood up, "Mrs. Talis, please, it's my fault. I was planning on taking blame for this from the start, but somehow, it spiraled out of control." Mrs. Talis nodded. "Jacob, escort her to the office. Her parents will receive a call about what she called me, and you will get four days of detention for making her so mad and prodding her to say such unnecessary, vulgar things during a class." He nodded and headed off to join me.

Everyone was whispering about me and Jacob. "I think their screwing." the kid closest to me whispered to a girl next to him. "STFU!!" I screamed "I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! IF SOME STUPID RUMOR IS SPREAD BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GOING TO KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!" The kid pulled away and glared at me, "Mind your own damn business skank!" He screamed at me. I threw myself at him. I managed to tackle the kid out of his chair and put in a couple good cracks to the face. Jacob lunged forward and grabbed me pulling me off. The kid was crying, his nose bloody and his lip ripped open. That's when I realized that Fredrick Levinson wasn't in school today. Was it because of me? Pulling me away from the kid Jacob struggled. I tried to break through his grip, the tears burning my cheeks. "Please don't give her that bad of a punishment!" I could hear Jacob squeal as he struggled to contain me. I snapped my elbow back and got him in the face. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to get him away from me so I could beat the crap out of that kid.

It didn't work. All Jake did was hold on tighter. The kid squealed through his tears, "You're so lucky your skank of a girlfriend is a girl or I'd kick her butt." That got me even more pissed off. I snapped my hand out at him. Jacob pulled me back. "Dude, she as psychotic as her father!" a girl in the back of the room squealed. I stopped, my face turning blank. She...said what? The words snapped through my head. "Mayella, come on." Jacob whispered. Almost as if his voice triggered it, I snapped my elbow across his face. He fell backwards, his arms slipping out from around me. I lunged towards the back of the room, but hot hands grabbed my wrists ripping me back. I screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I was crying hysterically now, my struggling fading. Grabbing me, Jacob pushed me out the door and quickly pulled it shut.

I slammed myself against it and tried to open it. "Mayella, stop!" Jacob screamed. "NO! Did you hear what they said about me! About you! You're just going to let them!" He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me down the hall, "There's nothing else we can do about it!" I struggled against him but his grip remained tight and he remained pulling. "Mayella, You wouldn't be doing this right now if it wasn't for me! Stop! Why are you acting like this!" He stopped and turned to look at me. My face was probably warped. I kept screaming "let me go, I'm going to kill them!"

Reaching forward, Jacob grabbed my other wrist and slammed me against the lockers. "Let me go Jacob!" I screamed. Taking a deep breath, the next thing I knew, Jacob had his lips against mine. My body went stiff as his lips crushed mine. My tears drizzled down steadily. I was lost in the taste of his lips, the breath that leaked from his slightly parted lips intoxicating. He pulled away, his eyes looking down. Pulling away, he held my wrists against the lockers and mumbled "You can breathe now."

I did, my exhaling breath coming out shaky. He let go and backed away, his muscles were tense. I hadn't noticed, but he was shaking. He looked mad. I looked down at his now clenched fists. Reaching forward I touched his left hand. His muscles slid into a lag position, his hand falling open. I brought it up and held it with both hands in front of my face. Smiling, tears brimming my eyes, I buried my face into the monstrous palm of his hand and dropped my hands. He laughed and rubbed his hand across my face. "You sure do know calm someone down, don't you?" He chuckled. I pulled away and smiled. "Everyone but myself." I replied, my smile slipping away. Jacob smiled. "You lose your temper like me and my friends, maybe you should meet them."

I smiled. "That sounds great!" I stopped and began to think. "Wait!" He looked at me, his body half turned for the office. "Do...do they come to school here?" I questioned. He smiled, "Yep. There are six of them that go to this school, well, one just started High School" I cocked an eyebrow. "You only have six friends?" He smiled, "Yeah, people don't like me as much since I put one kid in traction because he decided to say something stupid and piss me off."

My Jaw dropped. Jacob? Jacob put someone into traction? I chuckled nervously. "I'd...love...to meet...them." I muttered. He laughed. "Great, they all sit with me at lunch. Yesterday would have been Seth's first day in that cafeteria, if not for the fact he was a school skipper." He growled, a smile stretched across his face. "What's wrong with missing the first day?" I questioned. Jacob looked down at me. I never really noticed how tall he was. He towered over me like a tree. He snorted, "Well, I'm sure that if he was eating lunch, he would have been able to see you throw the tray at Fredrick Levinson." My face turned red. So, his friends saw that too.

Walking forward, Jacob held his hand out and smiled. "Shall we go to the office?" I smiled and nodded, "To get my butt reamed on the second day of school by my parents? Sure! Sounds like fun!" He laughed and began to lead to the office. Two delinquents, one had detention for the rest of the week, and one was road kill when she got home...We were a perfect pair.

TWILIGHT

We were forced to sit in the office until lunch. On top of that, I wasn't allowed to talk to my parents until after school. I was dead.

Jacob and I walked down to the cafeteria together no saying a word. At the bottom of the stairs to the cafeteria, a group of people were standing there. They were all tall, thin people who looked older than teenagers, but they were good looking. Five boys, and a Girl. I stopped when the youngest looking one -shortest- ran up the stairs at us. I screamed as he tackled Jacob to the stair case and went for his throat.

They both tumbled down the stair case hitting the doors at the bottom. "Stop them!" I squealed as the little one punched Jacob in the face. Scoffing, the girl stepped forward, "Come on boys, you're scaring her!" They both stopped. The little one started laughing. "Aww. I guess we have to hold on until after school, huh?" Jacob laughed in return, "yeah, she's not used to this. She's new here also." The little one turned around and smiled at me. He was sitting on Jacob's chest with his hands around his neck. Shifting, Jacob threw his legs up and wrapped them around his friends neck, snapping him backwards. "Jacob, don't hurt him, I don't need him crying later on that his back hurts." The girl snarled. "Calm down Leah, stop being a wench." One of the other males growled. He had really short cropped hair and fairly large muscles. Leah rolled her eyes. "Since when are you the boss of me Jared?" she hissed, "Since he was here before you, Leah." The man next to him taunted in return. "Stay out of it Paul!" She clenched her fists and moved forward.

"Both of you knock it the hell off!" Jacob boomed. We looked back at him. He was standing now. The little one was rubbing his back. "You could have given me a warning you know." he grumbled. "Sorry." Jacob shrugged. "Lets go get our table and food before too many people come in. We don't need them gawking at Mayella." They all nodded except for the girl, Leah.

We walked across the cafeteria -which was practically empty- to a table in the far back, the farthest to the right, the exact opposite side of the row of tables. They all claimed their usual seats and I was left trying to figure out where to sit. Naturally I was sitting next to Jacob, but did I want to sit next to The little one or one of the other boys. The other really tall, Lanky almost nerdy looking one. "Ok, Mayella, as promised, I'm introducing you to my friends. First off, that right there, is Jared." He pointed to the tall muscular one with short hair. He was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. Insane, just like Jacob. Smiling, he reached forward and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said courteously. I took his hand. It was lost in his large hand the moment he wrapped his fingers shut. He shook it lightly. "It's nice to meet you too." I replied blushing. Like Jacob, his skin was hot. "Next, is Paul." He pointed to the one standing next to Jared wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He smiled, "I'm not going to be a sappy, proper prince like Jared. How ya doin'" He chuckled shaking my hand. I giggled. "I'm doing good." When he pulled back, Jared was glaring at him. I laughed. "Third is Embry, he was one of my first friends." The nerdy looking one smiled, "She's cute Jake, you get her for me?" I blushed. Jacob snorted, "Not on your life bud." Everyone laughed except Leah. "Fourth is Quil, he was also one of my first friends." Quil was the third shortest and pretty muscular. He wore a muscle shirt with smaller straps. It hugged his body tightly showing off his abs. "Nice to meet you," He smiled winking. I smiled in return. "Fifth is little Seth." Jacob pointed at the little one who attacked him. He was wearing a short sleeve Polo and jeans. He had a hoodie wrapped around his waist. "Sorry for scaring you," Seth chuckled. "It's ok, I thought you were one of the ones who hated him. I...didn't want him getting hurt." I looked away. Seth's eyes lit up. "You're Jacob girlfriend?"

I could feel the blood rush to my face. "N-no! I just...I just didn't want to drag him to the nurses office!" They all laughed. I crossed my arms and scowled. "She has a bad attitude." Paul hooted. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed harder. Jacob slapped his arm around me, "It's ok May, It's not like it's a bad thing you have the hots for me!" He boomed. I pushed away. "Well, If I have the hots for you, then why did you kiss me upstairs." I retorted. His face turned to shock. The others howled with delight. "Oooo, Jacob, we never knew you could obsess over someone other than Isabella!" Jacob looked away. Even though I couldn't see it through his russet skin, I knew he was blushing. "I'm not obsessed. And it wasn't a kiss!" He hollered so that he could be heard over everyone else's laughter. "If it wasn't a kiss, then what was it?" I pressed, crossing my arms in disbelief. A smile on my face. "You wouldn't be quiet, you were screaming!"

Embry halfway threw himself across the table, "You had sex with her! You lucky dog!" My eyes snapped open. He pulled back, embarrassment on his face. "No! I did not have sex with her!" He emphasized every word. "Then why was she screaming?" Embry cocked an eyebrow, his smile deepening. "Because you twisted maniac! She got into a fist fight first period, kicked the crap out of Matt Garrison, almost killed some girl who insulted her father and she kept trying to get back in and murder them once I got her in the hall and the only way I could think of quieting her down was to give her mouth something to do other than scream!" The others rolled their eyes much like my parents did when I told them that Jacob wasn't a crush.

Sighing, Jacob shook his head, "last but probably not least is Leah Clearwater. She is the sister of Seth." I smiled, "It's nice to meet you." I replied, holding my hand out. She just looked at it and then at Jacob. "Can we go get our lunch now?" I pulled my hand away and cocked and eyebrow. She was a bitch! Jacob held up a hand "One more thing, Everyone, this is Mayella Cullen" they all gasped. Embry's smile stretched all the way across his face mirroring Seth's smile. They were all quiet. Looking around Jacob nodded then looked at Leah. "Ok, you guys go on up now, intros are finished." They all rushed up to the line, Jacob was about to run but stopped when he noticed that I was hanging back. "You gonna eat?" He questioned. I smiled, "yeah, I'm just thinking."

He cocked an eyebrow and turned to face me. "About what?" He asked. I looked up at him. "About two things that's happened." Jacob tilted his head off to the side. "And those are?" He prodded. I sighed. I turned and faced him. I wanted to ask him about if all he did was kiss me because I was screaming, or if he really felt something for me. So I figured I'd ask the question that bugged me less. "Why is Leah a bitch?" I blurted. Jacob pulled back shocked then started laughing. "You know, there is always that one person in every group of friends that no one likes. You just keep them around to hate their guts. Leah, well, she's kind of one of those people. She's a bitch because that's what she is. Now, the other thing." I hesitated, then sighed. "Why...Why are all of your guys skin so warm? It feels like you all have fevers." Jacob fell silent, the smile disappearing from his face.

"We don't know why. We all have it, but we're the only kids in school who do." I smiled gently and nodded my head, trying to cover up the concern for my real second question. I guess it didn't work as well. "Something else is bothering you." He whispered. I shook my head. "no, nothing is." I smiled and walked past him. Kids were starting to come down to get in line. "You'd better hurry before the lines get full." I hollered as I began to run. Jacob laughed as he chased after me.

Catching me as I tripped.

TWILIGHT

having races back and forth across the floor. They called them pacer tests. They would see how many times they could run back and forth, and whoever lasted the longest would win. The only thing was, they had to touch the other end of the gym before a cd sounded, and if they touched the line on the other end after the buzzer, they lost. They were pretty neck and neck through the entire thing. Man could those boys run.

Eventually, Seth dropped out, he wasn't even sweaty but he was breathing heavily. Jacob stopped and jogged over to the bleachers where me and Embry sat. "How about you two give it a shot?" He panted. Embry smiled at me, "You want to?" I snorted, "Jacob, you should know what me plus running equals." Jacob laughed. "Oh come on May! You're not that bad!" I snorted again and rolled my eyes, "That's what you think." I started to climb down. I looked around and found a place for my jacket, and hoodie. I looked at the distance I had to run and smiled. All I had to do was stay focused and lift my feet and I'd be fine.

Grabbing onto the white shirt under my tank top, I slipped it off without having to take the tank top off. The boys all looked at me as if they were vultures waiting to feed. "What are you doing?" Seth finally asked. "Well, I'm going to be running and I don't want to get my clothes sweaty." I replied. Untying my belt I slid it out of the loops and put it with the rest of my stuff. Grabbing my pants button, I undid my pants and pulled them down. I could feel the tension in the rest of the room. I stopped halfway down my butt then straightened back up. "Uh...I was wondering. My underwear is long enough to be shorts so...can I...you know." I could hear them gasp. I looked back at them. They were shocked. Their bodies were rigid. I could tell they were blushing. I smiled. "Please?" Jacob stepped forward. "How far down do they go?" He questioned, clearing his throat. With my hand I demonstrated. They were like little boy tidy-whites. The little boy shorts that were famous amongst girls. They looked exactly like shorts.

Jacob gasped and nodded his head. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "By any chance, is this the most naked you guys have seen a girl?" They all started stuttering, trying their hardest to come up with some kind of story. In return I just laughed. "Wow, do I feel Privileged." Grabbing onto the belt loops of the pants, I hiked them down and slid them over the boots. Folding them up, I adjusted the legs on my undies so they were lower. They were usually right up my butt when I took my pants off.

Embry got off the bleachers like a robot, his body stiff as a board. I smiled as we chose our spot on the floor. Smiling, I touched his bare arm, his hot skin burning under my fingertips. His breathing came in short gasps that made his muscles tense. "Don't go to hard on me." I whispered to him. The way he practically slouched made it look like he melted. I chuckled and assumed the position that I had learned in track. Believe it or not, I was actually in track once. I was clumsy as hell, but I still won trophies.

The cd ran through it's introduction and the first buzzer sounded. I kicked off. I kept my breathing steady working from a jog to running. A few minutes passed by. I hadn't tripped yet! I closed my eyes as I felt my heart pound in my chest. I knew something was going to go wrong. Something terribly wrong was going to happen. I could feel it from my Goosebumps. I felt my breathing start to uneven which I knew wasn't good. "126! You're doing great Mayella!" Jacob called from the side lines. 126! I had done all of that in what felt like such a short time? I opened my eyes and saw that I was neck and neck with Embry, his face drenched with sweat. Unfortunately, that was all that was drenched in sweat on him. On me, my shirt and "shorts" were soaked. My hair dripped down my back. I hadn't noticed how badly my chest was bouncing, and that's when I noticed that my bra had snapped earlier on. Reaching the line, I dug down, grabbed my broken bra and ripped it off myself. I threw it to the ground right as the next buzzer sounded, the one telling us to kick off. I was trying my hardest now. My legs hurt and so did my lungs, that's when I saw him. A boy was standing in the doorway to the gym, his skin was white, like my fathers. He was beautiful. The smile on his face was enlightening. That's what distracted me. I went to kick off the line but as I swung my foot forward, I stepped wrong. I went down, a snapping noise echoing off the walls. I continued to slide across the floor due to the sweat and smashed into the wall. My face hit the padding, my vision flashing red yet again.

A chorus of voices screaming my name echoed through the gym. Jacob's was the loudest. "Is she dead!" Seth cried. Only two sets of footsteps could be heard running to me. Seth and Jacob? Embry was probably already by my side. I felt hot hands on my neck, "Did she break it! Did she break it!" Seth repeatedly screamed. "Shut up! I don't know do I look like a fucking doctor!" Jacob screamed in reply, "I heard something snap though!" Seth whined, "That was before she hit the wall." Embry replied. They all sounded panicked. "That means something else on her is broken. Ah crap! I'm going to have to drive her home and explain this to her parents." Jacob's hands left me. "Is every thing ok?" I heard a worried voice. It was smooth and attractive, it numbed the pain in my head. It seemed like just the sound of his voice was comforting me more than Jacob's touch, especially seeing how everywhere Jacob touched me, the pain in the neighboring area would flare to the spot. Right now, it was my head.

"Go away!" Jacob hissed. "I am just wondering if she's ok!" The voice said calmly but in a slightly raised voice. "We don't need your kind getting in the way!" anger started to flare. "Jacob..." I mumbled. I heard a sigh of relief, "Mayella, you're ok. I'm taking you home now." I went to shake my head, my spine flaring up like fire. The pain caused me to scream. I started to thrash around, my head and shoulders staying pinned to the floor by Jacob. "Mayella hold on." Jacob whined. All of their voices started at once. Suddenly Jacob's voice cut through them all with a harsh bark "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SCREWING UP MY CONCENTRATION AND YOU'RE HURTING HER MORE!!" They all fell silent. Suddenly I felt Jacob's hands leave my neck, followed by the sound of him hitting the floor. His hands were replaced by cooling stone that numbed all of the pain. "Listen to me. Can you open your eyes?" His voice penetrated my head. "Get away from her!" Jacob snarled. "Be silent! I am only trying to take care of the problem that was caused by me!" He hissed slightly back. "Caused by you! What did you do!" A slightly worried chuckle escaped his lips, "I was the one who distracted her."

My heart started racing. He knew that my focus was on him when I wiped out. He chuckled again as he laid his hand on my heart, "It is good to know you are still alive...what was her name?" Jacob growled, "It's Mayella, but don't even bother trying to remember it!" My muscles tightened. "Jacob..." I mumbled again, this time in more of a whine. "Why should I not remember it?" The boy asked. "Because you're not staying around her long enough to use it!" He snarled again. "Jacob!" I screamed, my head flaring. He fell silent. My eyes flew open. Seth, Embry, Jacob and the pale boy were all sitting around me, their eyes confused. I groaned. "Jacob...please...he's trying to help." I mumbled, barely audible. Jacob wheezed, sounding like a whimper. The boy smiled. "Mayella, it is good to see that you are conscious." he said lightly. I moaned and returned a smile. "What's...your name?" I mumbled slightly, whimpering as he lightly moved my head checking to see if my neck was broken. "My name is Edward Shawn." he said simply, his hands moving down to my leg. Jacob growled. Moving only my eyes, I glared at him, "Shut up." I grumbled. "He doesn't like me very well, does he." Edward mused sliding his hand down across my knee. "Yeah well, I don't think he likes anyone who isn't like him or has boobs." Edward laughed. Jacob crossed his arms and grunted. "Oh, Jacob don't pout. You know I love you." I replied. Slowly, I reached my arm up and held out my hand. Sighing, he crawled forward and took my hand in his. With a chuckle he replied, "Well, if you love me like you said you do, then how about I come pick you up Saturday and we go watch a movie?"

My heart started to race. I lightly tensioned my hand, squeezing his gently. Edward dragged his hand down to my ankle. "I...I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm doing then, but if I'm not doing anything then...yeah." Edward applied pressure. Fire burned all the way up my leg. I screamed. The coldness of his hand disappeared as quick apologies fluttered from his delicate lips. "Indeed, I believe her ankle is broken."

Jacob leaned forward so that he was closer to me, "Is anything else on her broken?" I looked down to look upon Edwards beautiful face. He shook his head gently, his fairly long, slightly curly black hair swinging by his ears. His dark eyes hard. "No, nothing else is broken. She might have a sore neck though." Sighing loudly, Jacob pushed his hands under my shoulders, making sure to keep my neck from bouncing around to much, and started to lift me into a sitting position. Scooting over to us, Edward also slide his hands under me and sat me up. I groaned as the pain flared in my back. "Wow, I've never been more embarrassed in my life." I mumbled. Edward chuckled, "Why do you say that?" Jacob slid me across the floor gently and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around as if he were trying to keep me away from Edward. I struggled so that I wasn't completely covered up by him, "Because, I biffed it and half way killed myself...because I was running." I replied. Edward laughed loudly, his musical voice filling the air. He had a beauty much like my fathers. Perfect.

Sliding his arm under the back of my knees, Jacob hauled himself to his feet. "Well, that's taken care of, thanks for nothing." Jacob halfway sneered. He started to walk away. I slapped him in the chest, "Jacob!" He stopped. "What?" He asked as if he didn't do anything wrong. "Right now, if it wasn't for Edward, You, Embry and Seth would all be screaming trying to figure out what to do! The least you could do is show a little sincerity." He rolled his eyes. Turning around he said fakely, "Edward, Thank you so much, If I was gay I'd kiss you."

He whirled around and faced the bleachers again. "Jake!" I snarled. He ignored me and continued to walk. I reared my head to call over his shoulder, but Edward was already gone. "You know, you really need to work on your people skills." I mumbled looking back at his face. "I don't like him" He replied plainly. "Why not?" I questioned laying my head against his chest. Embry and Seth were still on the other side of the Gym talking amongst themselves. He grunted. "He was looking at you like you were dinner." He almost growled. "Well, I do look tasty." I giggled and pressed my forehead against his jaw bone. "Yeah, but you're my tasty." he replied reaching the bleachers. "According to whom?" I looked at him, my face turning hot. "according to this." He stole a quick glance over his shoulder then crushed his lips against mine.

My heart started to race as his hot breath burnt the inside of my mouth. I figured that seeing how I was able to make my father's suggestion come true with me getting mad at Jacob, I could make my mothers come true. Reaching around, I wove my fingers through his hair, grabbing a large section of hair, pulling it hard, but still gently. His lips became more urgent as he pushed me against the bleachers, wrapping my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my mid section and squeezed tightly. I wheezed as his body crushed mine. His tongue threatened to leave the sanctuary of his lips as they parted, but he knew enough to keep it to himself. Sitting me on the bleachers he pulled away, his soft hair slipping in between my fingers. He smiled as he stared at me. "Nice." He gasped. I couldn't speak. My heart was racing to fast.

Grabbing my pants, he gently rolled up the pant leg on the same side as my broken ankle and gently slide it over, making sure it didn't touch the jeans or was moved at all. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he threw my arm over his shoulder and gently lift me off the bleacher. "You think you can stand on your good foot until I pull up your pants?" He questioned, still catching his breath. "Yeah." I gasped.

He gently lowered me to the ground. I held onto his shoulder so that I wouldn't fall over. Sliding my jeans up he buttoned them. Grabbing my hoodie and jacket, he picked me back up and started to walk towards the exit. "Where are we going?" I questioned. "Stupid question to ask May." He replied. "You're not..." He looked down at me. My heart stopped. Doom started to fill the air. Seth and Embry started to follow us out but disappeared halfway to the lobby. "How can you do that! I don't want to go home! Not now!" I screamed, panic filling my heart. "May, listen, They can't be that mad at you if you're hurt, so just relax. I'll try to talk to them the best I can, I'll whittle them down and describe what happened. Don't worry." I shook my head. "How can I not worry? When you leave, I'm dead!" He rolled his eyes. He sat me in a chair in the lobby and quickly ran into the office. I was debating on running away before he came back out, but I was sure that I wouldn't get to far and even if I could run, he'd probably be able to find me easily. He knew the school better than I did and people would most definitely tell him where I was. I sighed and tried to imagine how pissed off Bella and Edward would be. The moment I thought of my dad, I couldn't imagine him. The name Edward made me think of the beautiful boy who had helped me. I shook his image out of my mind as Jacob came back out into the lobby a few minutes later.

"You're allowed to leave and I've also given them a heads up that you might not be in school for a few days." I looked at him confused. "Why won't I be in school?" I questioned. Sliding his arm under my legs again, he picked me up and made his way to the door. "Because, you hit your face pretty hard, you could end up with a concussion." He replied.

He walked me out to my truck and wedged me into the passenger side seat. He buckled me in then went around to the other side. It was no longer icy out. It was about 72 degrees and rainy. Hauling the door open, he climbed in and looked at the ignition, "where are the keys?" He asked smiling at me. "I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled them out, not understanding what the smile was for. Sliding the key in, he turned the truck on. It threatened to stall out a few times and the engine screamed louder than someone dragging a fork down a porcelain plate next to a mega-phone, but otherwise, Jacob knew the truck like the back of his hand. I stayed fairly quiet during the slow ride home until Jacob broke the silence. "Why are you so tense?" He questioned. I looked at him. He wasn't beautiful. He wasn't ugly either, but, he wasn't beautiful. Handsome was more like it. I shook my head. "I'm going to die, that's why." I muttered.

He pulled off into a driveway and shut the truck off. That's when I noticed I was home. Leaning over, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek. I looked deep into his dark eyes and stared at him. His lips were pursed gently, a smiled tugging at the corners. "No, I don't think you will." My breath started to lose it's steadiness as he moved in closer, his lips coming closer to mine. "Yeah...I will." I replied, preparing for the kiss. Rolling his eyes he pulled away. "Jesus May, they aren't going to kill you!" He practically screamed. I didn't know why he was getting so mad. "How do you know that?" I questioned quietly. "Because! You didn't do anything wrong! It was me!" He almost slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

The front door to the house opened and in the doorway was Bella and Edward. I looked away from him and groaned. "You better start picking up some lines now, because we have no more time to talk." Forgetting completely that I had a broken ankle, I screeched the passenger side door open and went to step out. The moment even a little bit of pressure was put onto my ankle, I screamed and threw myself down to the ground. Unfortunately, there was a puddle there, and it wasn't on cleared off cement either. It was a rocky part of our driveway. I started crying as I bite my lip. Jacob ran around to that side of the truck to help me, but my father beat him there, shoving him out of the way with my mother right behind him. "Mayella, what happened!" He howled worried. "She broke her ankle in school." Jacob replied. "No shit Sherlock! You think I can't see that?"

"Edward, Stop it! He's only trying to help!" Bella squealed slapping him in the shoulder lightly. Scooping me up, Edward started to carry me inside. "Come on in Jacob." Bella invited, a grim look on her face. My father put me on the couch and immediately started to tend to my ankle. Jacob came in seconds later behind Bella. "How do you know who I am?" Jacob asked curiously. "Mayella was telling us about you yesterday, I'm pretty sure that you are him seeing how you are the only friend she's made so far." Bella cooed. Jacob smiled, "She was talking about me?" My face turned red. "I-I told her that I was sitting with you at lunch today!" I cut in before she could say anything else. She started laughing. "she really does like you. She may not act like it but, she really, really likes you."

I grumbled and rolled my eyes. "Mom! Shut up!" Looking up at me from his work, Edward added, "Speaking of shut up, we got a call from the school today." My body went stiff. I looked down at my lap, getting ready to work up tears if need be. "What was this about you telling the teacher to shut the fuck up? And calling her a bitch, and beating up a kid, and threatening another student all in the same exact class?" He looked up at me, not a single look of Mercy on his face. "Do you realize that when I was going to school I never did anything like that! Do you realize that getting us on bad terms with that side of the border can make us look bad! Sam was kind enough to let you cross the border, you should be sucking up!" His voice started to raise. "Dad I-"

"No! You be silent! This is your second day of school Mayella!" He pulled away. "Dad listen!" He slammed his hands up, "No! You listen to me little lady! If anything else goes wrong, you will be ripped from that school faster than you can say no and you will be put into Forks!"

"Dad!"

"Shut up!"

"Mr. Cullen, Listen, it's not her fault-" Jacob attempted. "You stay out of this! You aren't a father, so you have absolutely nothing to say in this! I need to teacher her what I apparently thought she already knew!" My father screamed slamming a finger in Jacob's direction. "Would you just listen to us!" Jacob snarled. "No! I won't listen to you, in a matter of fact Jacob! I don't want you hanging out with Mayella ever again! I never want to see you again, so you just disappear now!" Jacob's face scrunched with anger. His body shook wildly. He shoved his hands to the sides of his head. "Why...won't you...listen...you..." Bella moved forward. "Edward! Listen now!" Edward glared at her, "You take their sides!" he snarled. "You're being unfair! Stop it now!" He whirled around and headed for the kitchen. Seconds later the front door slammed shut. Jacob was still shaking, the pressure he was applying to his head increasing. "Jacob..." I whispered. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I squealed realizing that according to my father, I wasn't ever going to see Jacob again. Hysterics started to kick in as my vision blurred behind the heavy curtain of tears. Bella was silent. A soft grunt came from Jacob. I tried to stop myself but only succeeded in making it worse. Jacob sat next to me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "Mayella, Ssshhh." He kissed the top of my head. "It's alright, he won't be able to separate me and you." I buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

He held me like that until my eyes got sore from crying so much. I pulled away and sniffled. Looking up at him, I smiled. Bella was gone, she had gone out to search for Edward. "You done with the water works now?" Jacob said lightly. I nodded, sniffling. "I don't want to lose you." I squeaked. Jacob smiled and hugged me, "Don't worry May, once you have me, there's no getting rid of me." he joked. "so you're like AIDS?" I joked back. He pulled away and looked at me shocked. "I-I guess!" He chuckled nervously. "I was joking." I pulled away from him. He smiled. "Usually people don't use such deadly things in jokes." He laughed. "No, but I was using something you can't get rid of." Again, he laughed, "Yeah, I guess why you used AIDS then."

A few minutes later, Bella and Edward walked through the door. "Well, kids, I have good news for you." Bella said sighing. I swirled around to look at her. "What is it?" Edward was still pissed. I knew that that wasn't a good thing to deal with when I had to stay in the same house with him. Sleeping was definitely a bad idea tonight. I needed all of my guard up just in case if something funny came into his head.

"Well, Mayella, You will be allowed to visit Jacob, but when he's over here and if he ever goes in your bedroom, you must have the door open at all times. When out side this house, you will call us every ten minutes that you aren't in school and give us an update of your status and last but not least, you will only be able to be with Jacob until 6:30 outside this house. When he is here, he is only allowed here until 8." My jaw dropped. "6:30! You can't be serious! Me and Jacob were going to watch a movie Saturday!" I howled, despair almost taking control. "Then go to an early show!" Edward snapped. I fell silent. I turned around so that I wasn't looking at him. Bella was right. She had probably tried to take as much time out of him as possible. 6:30 was probably the latest he would agree on. Reaching forward, Jacob laid a hand on my leg and smiled. "That'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that we can get enough time in before 6:30." I smiled at him. Edward stood up, "If you're going to be doing stuff like that, I'll make it 4!" Jacob looked up at him and glared. "That's not fair sir! You can't hide her from the rest of the world!" Edward pulled away, his eyebrows pulling together. "Hiding?! HIDING! You think I'm hiding her!" He snorted. "It's people like you Jacob Black that I despise! Be thankful I'm even letting you into this house after corrupting her the way you did today!"

"Corrupting!' I am thankful! I'm very thankful, but you keep threatening to drop the time to an unreasonable time! I won't be able to talk to her at all except for in school!" Jacob growled. Sneering, Edward barked back "That's a good thing! I don't want her anywhere around your kind!"

"Stop trying to shelter her from everything! What will you do when she decides to have a family of her own!" Jacob snarled, his arms shaking. He was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room. "Oh, I won't mind unless it's with you!" Jacob clenched his fists. "I guess, I'm leaving then." He snarled under his breath. I gasped, my eyes zooming to him. "Jacob...no." he looked back at me. He was wicked pissed with my father. His arms were shaking worse than ever. He was so mad that it almost looked like his face was warping. Not wanting to make him anymore mad, I nodded once. I pushed myself to my good foot and hobbled to the stairs. "Mayella." I looked over my shoulder at him. He was forcing a smile. "Goodnight." I smiled. "goodnight, Jacob." Walking over to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. The growling of my father could be heard from the kitchen. "I'm going to kill him!" Edward snarled. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you." He whispered looking down at me. I kissed him again quickly. "Do yourself a favor and use the back door." I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and looked at the back door and nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be best."

He backed off and headed for the door. "I love you" I whispered as he disappeared out the back door, from my sight. I sighed and turned to face one of my greatest enemies. Stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Foreign Exchange Student.

I had a nightmare that night. In my nightmare, I was running through the woods lost, the yelling voices of the students from my class calling my father and I names. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't escape them, then at the end of what looked to be the forest was an opening. In the opening was JB. He sat with his back towards me, his russet fur blowing in the wind. I stopped. In this opening, there was nothing except the sound of birds. The light reflected off the flowers as if they were made of metal. Everything looked faded except for JB. I stepped forward. "Mayella." A deep husky voice said. Then I realized whose voice it was. Jacob. Suddenly the shape began to change. The bones shifted into that of a human and there was Jacob, standing in the middle of the field, his black hair looking grey due to the light. Behind him, six other large wolves came out from the darkness and began to change. The largest besides Jacob turned into Jared, then after him was Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah then Seth.

"I hate wolves!" My fathers voice snarled. My eyes snapped to the trees. There on the tops of the trees, were my family members. The Cullen's. My father pushed himself from the top of the tree, the other Cullen's following him. They moved right through them, my new found friends splattering, bursting like water balloons hitting the sidewalk. I woke up screaming. A grey wolf lifted his head from the cushions in the middle of my room. I looked at him confused, my breathing heavy. He barked lightly laying his chin on his paws. "Where's JB?" I questioned looking at him, hugging my blankets to me.

My bedroom door opened. Bella walked in, a worried look on her face. "You ok baby?" She questioned, gliding to my bedside sitting down. "Yeah, I had a nightmare, that's all. Where's JB?" I questioned recalling last night after I had gotten my cast that JB wasn't anywhere in the house. "Yesterday Alice came to pick him up. Your Grandfather had to get his shots taken care of, plus, he has someone whose interested in him."

My heart started racing. "No! They can't have my JB!" I screamed. "They aren't taking him home, they are just interested in his actions and behaviors. I looked down. "Oh." I muttered. "Mom, do you know who the Clearwater's are?" She looked up at me shocked. "yes, I do. The children's grandfather was friends with Charlie but he died a while ago. Leah used to date Sam as well. Why do you ask?" I smiled. "I met them both yesterday in school. Their friends with Jacob. I was just wondering if you knew them." My mother smiled. "Oh? Did you? They're good kids." I nodded. Looking over at the wolf, I saw that he was staring at me. I let my hand down and rubbed my fingers together. "Come here boy" I coaxed. He stood up and slinked over to my hand. Bella laughed. Running my fingers through his hair, laughing as he licked my face. "What's your name boy? Wait," I bent over to confirm his sex. "Yeah, boy." Bella laughed as he sat down his chin falling onto my lap. "His name is Nicholas." I looked at her. "Nicholas? wow, Why doesn't JB have a regular name like that?" I snorted. Bella laughed again, "He does. JB are his initials. His real name is Jasper Blake, can you guess who named him?" I laughed, "Alice?" Bella nodded. Alice loved Jasper alot, but I never would have imagined her in a stage where she would name every pet she had after him. We sat in silence for a few minutes then she beamed, clasping her hands together. "Mayella, honey I have a surprise for you that your father and I have been dieing for it to show up." She stood up and grabbed my arm pulling on me. "Come on mom! I'm naked!" I squealed. Nicholas back away and started barking. I looked at him while trying to fight against my overly excited mother. "Oh god, not another yappy one" I mumbled. Finally I gave in and stood up, my blanket falling to the floor. A shocked look flashed across Bella's face for a split second, then faded away to a smile. Nicholas stared at me with wide eyes. "Fine, show me."

She giggled happily and threw my robe at me. I slipped it on and followed her out into the hallway. She stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it a crack slipping her head in. "Aww, I guess I'm going to have to show you after you get home from school today." She whispered backing out and shutting the door. I cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" She shook her head, "It's not ready yet." She smiled. "You might want to start getting ready for school, you only have 50 minutes" She cooed. I gasped. "What! How could you let me sleep so late" I squealed. She put her index finger over her lips. "Ssh! Do you have to be so loud in the morning? I'm right here you know." She giggled. In a whisper I repeated myself. She looked at me with one eyebrow cocked. "You forgot to set your alarm clock last night didn't you? I didn't think that you'd sleep so long with nightmares."

Rolling my eyes I whirled around and ran to the bathroom, my mother laughing.

I quickly washed my hair and towel dried it. I didn't have enough time to straighten it so I put moose in it to keep it tame. I threw on a blue sweater a pair of jeans and my left sneaker. I sighed when I looked down at the cast. It was such a hassle, having to wrap it in plastic before a shower and not being able to wear both shoes. I cursed at myself for doing the stupid pacer test in the first place, that's when it hit me school? That didn't make sense. After what happened yesterday, we weren't suspended? Standing I ran down stairs fast enough to make it out the door without chit chat but slow enough so I didn't trip. "Take the GT!" Edward called after me. I turned as he threw me the keys. "You're trusting me with the GT?" I questioned out of breath, "You only have 10 minutes to get there, so you'll need all the speed you can get, just don't get into any accidents." He smiled. I nodded and ran to the garage.

I climbed into a Beretta GT that was black. It was fairly new with a new paint job, leather seats and tinted windows. It was a racing car in which my mother didn't like me behind the wheel of. Also, it was an Automatic. Most of the vehicles I drove were automatics. I didn't know how to drive a standard. Slamming the key into the ignition, I turned it on and waited a couple minutes for it to warm up. Slamming it in reverse, I peeled out of the driveway and down the road to LA Push, hoping and praying to god that the only class I would be late for -even better, miss- was first.

TWILIGHT

I made it to the school only two minutes late. Breaking the speed limit and a handful of other laws to get there, but I still made it. I sighed in at the office and hobbled to first period. It was a good thing that this cast was a walking cast, or else I would have been in serious pain. I got to the door and knocked on it. The teacher opened it shakily but trying to keep her composure. "Yes Mrs. Cullen?" I nodded once as a greeting. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened yesterday, but luckily, seeing how I wasn't suspended, someone must have understood my problem." I smiled. She returned it slightly and nodded. "Your father told me of your problem. You are easily angered and are very hard to win back from that angered state." My face turned hot. I looked away and stuttered "Y-yeah. Am I allowed in?" She smiled and stepped aside.

Everyone stared at me. I walked to my seat and sat down. Mrs. Talis carried on with her lesson. I leaned back and smiled. Looking over I noticed that Jacob wasn't in his usual seat. My smile disappeared as I questioned in my head, "Is he running late?"

I carried on through all my classes hoping that I could see Jacob but he was no where. At lunch, his Posse was gone also. I sat in our usual spot though, confused. The drive home was miserable. I was tempted on asking someone where the Black residence was and giving Jacob a piece of my mind when I saw a road block. "oh no!" I growled. I slowed down as a police officer stopped and asked each driver in the car for their drivers license and registration. When he got to me I rolled down the window. Thank god it wasn't raining. "Ma'am, may I see your-"

"Yeah yeah, my license and registration." I interrupted then took them out. I was only 16 with my Junior Drivers but it was still a legal license. He looked them over. "Mayella Cullen huh?" He smiled. "Your mother Isabella Swan?" I sighed, "That was her maiden name, yeah." He handed it back to me and started to look over the registration. "Is there a reason you're doing this, officer?" I questioned, my annoyance taking the best of me. "We've had a report of a murderer taking off in a stolen car coming down from the mountains heading towards LA Push. But seeing how you are Bella's kid and you show no sign of having to have killed anyone," he looked down at my broken ankle, "Then I guess you aren't a suspect." He signaled me forward. "Tell Bella Sam said hi." I nodded then stopped. "Wait, Sam Uluey?" I practically threw myself out of the car at him. He pulled away shocked, "Yeah?" He questioned cocking an eyebrow. "You're Jacob's cousin, brother uncle thing right?" I practically screamed. He looked at me like I was nuts. "I am a relative, yes,"

I smiled, "When was the last time you spoke to him?" He backed away and sighed, "I spoke to him last night, why?" My grin widened, "He wasn't in school today, did he happen to tell you that him and his friends were going somewhere today?" his eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "No, it'd be best if you head straight home though, don't go looking for him." My heart wrenched in my chest. "Why not?" I whined. "It's too dangerous here in LA Push for people to wander alone. Head straight home and give my regards to your mother." He walked away. I slinked back in my chair and waited for the line ahead of me to start moving. I followed them slowly, reading the names on the mail boxes as I slowly inched my way down the road. About 6 miles from Sam was a mail box with rusted metal letters that read "Black" on it. Smiling I pulled into the driveway. I waited for the cars to finally pick up speed. Soon only one or two cars passed every ten to thirty minutes. I climbed out of the car and trotted up to the front door. I hesitated before knocking. Nothing. I rapped on the door again. Again, nothing.

"Jacob!" I hollered knocking one more time. I pulled away confused. He wasn't home? Maybe this wasn't the right house? Looking over, I saw a familiar sight that confirmed my first thought. His Volkswagen. This was his house, he was home. Maybe he just couldn't hear me? I stepped off his porch and inched my way into his back yard. Half of his house wasn't sided. It looked like he had just added on more to the house. The back had a patio with sliding glass doors. I looked around. For it being out in the open, it was sure dark back there. I shivered then my eye caught something. Slowly I inched around to the glass doors, sneaking up on it from an angle. The windows were tinted from the darkness of the clouds. There was something in the window though. I could see it.

I stopped about three feet away, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. I froze. There was a person standing in the doorway, a large, twisted crazed look on his face. He had teeth like a shark, his chin stained red. I started to back away, his red eyes following my every movement. Turning it vanished like a flicker of lightning. I took this as my cue to run.

I ran back towards the GT, water and mud splashing into my cast. A shattering noise that sounded like a window breaking made itself noticeable to my ears, but I didn't turn around. I knew how that worked in the movies, you take the time to turn around and look then BAM! You're dead. But one thing that I couldn't stop that also killed many people in the movies. I tripped not even 7 feet from the GT.

I screamed as a shadow zipped over me smashing into the side of the GT then entire front side of it being smashed and dented. The car flipped through the air smashing down in the middle of the road. I looked up wondering it another vehicle had hit it, but instead, standing there with the crazed look on his face was the man that had been in Jacob's house. I pushed myself so that I was sitting and began to move away from him.

He cackled, his smooth attractive voice almost mirroring that of my fathers laced with insanity. "You smell delicious my dear." He snarled, his face warping even more. Quickly I shoved myself to my feet and began to run back towards the house.

I was famous for doing that unfortunately, trapping myself in small enclosed areas. I made it to the front door, but not before he did. I screamed and wheeled around to run out towards the street. His booming cackle echoed through the trees. "Why don't you lay down for a while!"

A sharp pain snapped through my shoulder, sending me flying to the ground. I rolled over onto my back and looked down. He was walking from the porch, slowly. What was he! Sneering, he crouched and readied himself to launch himself at me. He was moving in for the kill.

Shoving off of his landing, he launched himself at me sending himself flying through the air. I screamed. My scream was interrupted by a series of gunshots, followed by a squall of loud screeches. I looked up to see the man pull away and whirl off towards the woods.

"Mayella!" a voice hollered. A man in a police uniform pulled up next to me and put his gun away. "Mayella are you alright?" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. Pain shot through my shoulder. I screamed and pulled away. "Shit," He grumbled. Grabbing his scanner he pushed the button and began to speak, "we found our murderer. He was in the middle of attacking a young girl," He hesitated, "Mayella Cullen, she's been hurt, send a full dispatch, he should be popping out somewhere near Forks." I sat there staring at him, then it hit me. I started to panic. "He was in Jacob's house! He was in there before he attacked me!! He had blood on his chin! He got Jacob!" I threw myself at him.

"Mayella, he's fine." He grabbed my waist and pushed me away, "No! He's not fine you aren't listening to me! He was in Jacob's house! There's blood on his chin! They're in there!" He shook his head, "Jacob isn't home May, he left to do some shopping in Port Angelos." I shook my head, "Then what about his father! His mother?!" I screamed. I wanted to make sure that there had been absolutely nobody in that house, but the look on his face threw me off guard. He looked, sad.

"May, he didn't tell you did he?" I cocked an eyebrow. Sighing, he was just about to say it when a bunch of police officers pulled up. "Sir, are you ok?" A younger man with dark hair asked getting out of the drivers side. He nodded. Sam stood up and held his hand out to me. "Can you stand?" He questioned. I nodded. Holding my shoulder I pushed myself to my feet. He looked down and gasped, "you were already injured?" I looked down at my cast. "yeah, that happened yesterday in school." I mused quietly. He shook his head, "Just like your mother, you're clumsy as hell, right?" he chuckled. I shook my head, "No, my mother isn't clumsy at all." He laughed, "No, but you should have seen her when she met your father, She was the clumsiest thing I have ever seen." he joked slightly messing up my hair.

I pulled away and glared at him. Retreating to one of the officers he leaned over and said something that was to low for me to hear. "Come on kiddo, we'll take you to the hospital." he called to me, the other officer walking away from him. "No!" I growled. "Don't take me to the hospital! I don't want people looking at me like I'm a disease two nights in a row!"

He laughed. Shaking his head he opened the door and signaled for me to climb in. "Fine, I'll take you home so your parents can send you to your grandfathers." I walked across the wet lawn and climbed in. He shut the door behind me and walked around to the other side of car. He climbed in and slammed the door shut. Once he started up the car and pulled out, I leaned back relaxing, trying to find a comfortable spot to rest my shoulder without the pain flaring to life. "How…how did you get there so fast? And why aren't we taking your car?" I questioned looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "If I answer your question, will you answer mine?" His eyes flashed to my face. I nodded slowly. He sighed and looked back at the road. "Well, the reason we aren't taking my car is because I don't have one." I looked at him confused. "I'm a motorcycle cop." He laughed. "Which probably explains why I got there so fast. I was driving down the road then I saw that GT come flipping out in the middle of the road." I looked down. "Can you answer mine now?" he questioned. I nodded, "what is it?"

He pulled off to the side of the road, "Why didn't you go straight home like I told you to!" He said sternly. "Because, you aren't my father, and I wasn't expecting to be attacked! I figured if I stayed in my car through most of it, then was able to get myself into Jacob's house, I was safe ok!" I replied. I looked away. My body started shaking. "You ok?" He questioned. The image of that mans face beamed through my head over and over again. Before I knew it, the car was filled with the sound of crying. Me.

"Mayella…" Sam whispered gently. "What was he!" I squealed, tears gushing down my face. Sam looked away. He did answer. "Sam!" I screamed looking at him. I was scared, but to me, my urgent demands sounded angry.

Suddenly a giant thud collided with the window behind me. I screamed and threw myself across Sam and into his door. The door opened and Jacob climbed in laughing. "Did I scare you?" He boomed. I screamed at him. I didn't even say anything when I did, I just…screamed. "Why is she all worked up? I didn't scare her that bad did I?" He questioned looking at Sam. Sam exhaled. His hand was on his gun in which my leg was on his hand. "Whoa! You weren't going to pull that out on me were you!?" Jacob questioned his eyes wide looking at the gun. I was crying into Sam's chest swearing at Jacob.

"Jake, Mayella was just attacked." Sam said carefully, trying to catch his breath. "Attacked!" Jacob hollered leaning forward towards us. Sam nodded. "By what? By Who?" He questioned. He was starting to get frantic. "By the guy we're after, which by the way, Mayella found out where you lived and her attacker was in your house, according to what she said." Jacob leaned back against the seat and rand his hand through his hair. "Oh crap, I didn't even know." He looked at me and smiled faintly, "You, found out where I lived?" I nodded. "I…wanted to find you…and punch you in the face…for not…being in school today." I sniffled. He chuckled lightly. He turned his body so that he was facing me and held his arms out. I crawled off of Sam and into Jacob's arms. On the window behind him, someone started pounding. I screamed and ripped myself out of his arms. I saw who it was and the sight pissed me off. My father.

I screamed and began to hit the window. "STOP DOING THAT!" I screamed hysterically. My father opened the door and caught me as I tumbled out. "Mayella I was worried sick about you!" He hissed. "I was so scared, I heard on the television that a young girl was attacked in LA Push, I thought it was you!" He screamed. He threw his arms around me, crushing my shoulders. I screamed and pushed away. "Mayella?" his look went from relieved to fright. "It was you!" He screamed.

Behind him, my mother came running from father Volvo. She pushed him out of the way and threw her arms around me, "Oh my god, I'm so happy you're alive." She cried. "Thank you so much for helping her Sam." He nodded. Jacob climbed out and started to walk away from the car. "Jacob!" I hollered after him. Prying myself from Bella's grip I ran towards him. He spun around and wrapped his arms around me. "You can't go home now! Not when that guy knows you live there!" He kissed the top of my head, "May, it's alright." I shook my head, "No! It's not, He was in your house! Your parents! What about them?" He pulled away, "May, I don't have parents. They aren't alive anymore." I looked at him and gasped, my hands slapping over my mouth. "You mean he already attacked and killed them!"

Jacob laughed, "No you silly little girl, They died when I was little. Sam has been taking care of me, this is the second year of living by myself." I Looked away. "I didn't know. What happened to them?" Jacob itched his head, "My father got into a car accident and my mom was sick." I nodded my head slowly. "Oh, so, you're by yourself?" He nodded. I whirled around and opened my mouth to speak but my father snapped his hand up to me and pointed, "No!" He barked before I even had the chance to ask anything. "How did you know I was going to say something like that?" I whined, "Because I'm your father and I know these things, plus, It's Jacob, we all know what you want."

I grimaced and turned to face Jacob again. He was laughing, "Sorry, I thought it would work." I grumbled. He messed my hair up and chuckled, "No sweat May, I'm fine by myself, actually, I prefer it."

I cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him, "Ah, so if I wanted to move in with you, you'd say no?" The Question threw him off guard. I could feel my father's burning glare on my back. "N-no, but your father would!" Jacob chuckled nervously. I smiled. "What about if I snuck all of my stuff out when they were gone?" I moved closer to him. He backed away. "W-well, I…" He stopped. I liked watching him get flustered. I was joking of course, my father ought to know that. "I- wouldn't they know where you were?" He stuttered. I smiled and laughed. "Just kidding Jake! God, you think I'd leave my parents to move in to your house where I could possibly become pregnant. I'm not even out of high school yet!"

The look on his face almost crushed my heart. He looked, happy. "That's a good way to think May! I'm glad you're able to see the truth behind a High school relationship." Edward walked over to us and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It's a good thing to hear your side of the relationship, now, do you need a ride home?" He asked. He didn't seem enthusiastic about it either.

Jacob nodded his head, just to be on the same level with my father. "Oh, dad?" I hollered as he started to lead Jacob towards the Volvo. He turned around and looked at me, "what is it honey?" he questioned. I figured that I had to tell him about the GT before he saw it first hand. "Um…The GT? You know how you let me use it this morning?" My father turned and looked at me fully now. "Yeah," I fidgeted, "Well, it's sort of…destroyed now." His eyes widened, "What do you mean destroyed?" He half way hollered, "The guy that attacked me, kinda…broke it…in the middle of the road…with the road." My father's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?" He growled. "Let's just go look at it shall we?" I asked with a nervous smile on my face. I ran past them and collided with the side of the Volvo. I climbed in and buckled myself in, hoping that whatever was in store wouldn't get me killed.

TWILIGHT

We came back from the hospital that night, a sling was holding my cast covered shoulder in place. I slipped a disk out of place and my shoulder was fractured in many places. When we got back to the house apologized over and over again to my father for the story, and again, he said it wasn't my fault.

I slipped upstairs to get to my room. I was exhausted, and I still hadn't gotten any of my questions answered. I reached out and touched my doorknob that's when I noticed it. My light in my bedroom was on.

Carefully and slowly I opened my door and sitting there on my bed was Edward Shawn, the cause of my broken leg. I started to scream. He stood up and rushed to throw his hand over my mouth but I dodge out of his grasp. Unfortunately he grabbed my good arm and pushed me against the wall. "Ssshhh, it is alright" he whispered. "Mom!! I'M BEING RAPED!!" I screamed as loud as I could. He let me go and stepped back.

I ran down the stairs. Tripping over the couch I slid into the kitchen where my parents were. "Honey what's wrong?" My mother rushed to my side. "There's a guy in my bedroom! He tried raping me or something!" Looking back at my father she shook her head, "Hon, I think she met her gift." I stood up and moved away from her. "GIFT! My gift? What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled. "Honey, you know how before school I said it wasn't finished yet? Well, he wasn't awake so we sent you off to school. We're housing a foreign exchange student." I stopped breathing. Edward walked out next to me, a worried look on his face. "You did not tell her about me before?"

Mother chuckled nervously and itched her head, "Not really. Didn't have the time." I glared at her, "Bull, you have plenty of time." She smiled at me, "Yes, but we wanted it to be a surprise. Scoffing I retorted, "Well, how's this for my surprise? I break my arm and think I'm getting raped! Huh? Happy?"

Laying a cold hand on my shoulder Edward apologized. I snorted, "It's not your fault Edward." He smiled gently. My father looked at me curious. "You already know him?" I glared back at him, "Yeah, actually, I guess you can say he was the antagonist and the protagonist in story of my leg breaking." He looked at Edward and sighed. "Well, Mayella, time for bed, and…I'm sorry this happened to you today." My father whispered. I looked at him confused but didn't bother to question what he meant, instead, I went right upstairs and decided to go to bed.

TWILIGHT

In the morning I was accompanied by Edward in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He smiled at me as he wet his brush and applied the toothpaste. He was very thorough and had a habit of smiling at me, which caused me to smile at him in return. Finally spitting out his mouthful, he rinsed the sink and smiled at me flashing off his perfectly pearl colored teeth and dragged his arm across lips. Turning he walked out. I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

I climbed into the shower, towel dried and blow dried my hair. I straightened it and threw on a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue. blue jeans. Throwing my hoodie on I zipped it up and went downstairs. "Mayella, can you drive Edward into school today?" My mother asked before I was able to slip out the door. "Why? He doesn't have his license?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

He does but, he's new and from a different country. It would be nice as a member of his host family to give him a ride. I smiled, "Yeah, it would have also been nice for a member of my real family to give me a ride the first day!" I laughed. My mother turned around and with a smile on her face she chucked the hand towel at me. Laughing I nodded. "Sure, sure, Come on Edward, you can serve as my crutch until I get to Jacob." He smiled and stood up from the table and joined me by the door.

"You hungry?" My mother asked. I shook my head, "Nah, after what happened last night and the day before, my appetite has almost been completely destroyed." My mother's smile disappeared. "I'm so sorry that happened to you honey." I smiled and held up a hand, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

Grabbing the keys to the truck I snuck out before my mother could as any more questions or apologize even more. Edward slid into the passenger side of the truck and buckled in. I turned it on and winced at the engine was a higher pitch than the day before yesterday. "Wow, that sounds horrible." Edward commented, his teeth grinding. "It'll die down in a few minutes" I replied. Once the truck was fully warmed up, the screaming stopped. I pulled out of the driveway and slowly made my way to LA Push.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw he was smiling at me. "So, Edward, where did you come from originally?" I questioned. He sighed and looked at the road. "Italy." I looked at him and smiled, "Italy, Oooo, you have a girlfriend?" He looked away. His face didn't turn a different color, but I could tell he was blushing. "No," He sighed. "I had a girlfriend, a long time ago. She was really…nippy." He looked at me. "Is that…Jacob, your boyfriend?" He questioned. I smiled "Yeah, It happened really fast but, he is."

We pulled into the school without saying anything else. Jacob was standing by his Volkswagen. He started towards the truck until he saw I was carting another passenger. I hoped that Edward staying at my house wasn't going to get in the way of me and Jacob or worse, make the way between me and Jacob bigger.

Turning the truck off, I climbed out, Edward following my lead. "I thank you many times." He replied walking around the front of the truck. "you're welcome. Will you need a ride home after school?" I questioned. Jacob was keeping his distance, his muscles tight. "I am not sure. I will have to catch you on that. If I do, then I will wait for you by the main entrance. Is that alright?"

I stuffed the keys in my pocket and smiled at him, "Yeah, I mean, you're living with me aren't you?" Jacob stared at me a betrayed look on his face. I looked at him and progressed forward signaling Edward to follow me. "Jacob, this is-"

"Yeah I met him" He snarled. I nodded, Jacob's mood slightly pissing me off. "I was going to say more than his name." He shrugged his shoulders. "Let me guess, your new boyfriend that daddy picked out for you?" He scoffed. "No!" I shouted at him, his attitude pushing me. "If you'd let me finish instead of being a moody asshole then you'd find out!" He fell quiet, his muscles shaking violently. I didn't care anymore about his guilt trips, at least not today.

"Edward is a foreign exchange student from Italy and he's staying with us for the semester." Jacob looked down. A faint smile replaced his lips as his muscles died down. "so, you have to be nice to him?" He looked up. "Does that mean I have to be?" I glared at him. "Jacob, why do you hate him so much? Can you smell that he isn't from around here or something?" I shook my head. Edward started to walk past us, "I can smell what he is, and it smells horrible." Edward whispered quietly. Jacob lunged at him and slammed him against the pavement.

"Jacob!" I screamed throwing myself at him, remembering the story he told me of the boy he put into traction. Jacob continuously punch Edward in the face. Everyone in the parking lot was in a group crowded around to see the fight and I was helplessly in the middle of everything. I could see Seth jumping up and down cheering on Jacob. Jared and Paul shared a look of concern but Quil and Embry threw their fists in the air cheering.

I began to feel claustrophobic as the crowd cheered for Jacob. Throwing my hands to my head I screamed as loud as I could. I whirled around and began to push people out of my way. There were even people behind my truck. Climbing in, I turned the truck on and screamed out the window, "Move or I'll run your stinking flesh bags over!"

The squealing of the engine stopped the fight and the cheering. I slammed on the gas pedal and the needle bounced up over the 50 mph mark. The engine sputtered and thankfully, it was enough to get me out of there as fast as possible. I didn't head home though. I traveled on past LA Push school to a beach where the truck finally died.

I climbed out and screamed hitting the giant dumpster on wheels. "How could you die on me now!" I screamed at it. Rain began to fall down heavily. I shivered as the temperature dropped. Reaching forward, I grabbed the handle to climb back in but it wouldn't open. I jiggled it viciously then threw myself against the window. "NO!" I screamed. The locks on both sides of the truck were locked. I reached into my pockets for the keys. Nothing. Looking at the ignition, I saw them hanging from their keychain. "YOU-" I pulled away and grabbed two big fist fulls of my hair and pulled, screaming. "You idiot! How did you leave the damn keys in the damn car you friggin' retard!"

I let go, the pain becoming almost to unbearable, my broken arm started to get sore. I crossed my arms and looked around. I looked around and sniffled. I spotted an opening in the woods and thought that it would be a bad idea to go in. Fortunately, to change my mind, God poured a bathtub on me. I swore under my breath and turned towards the opening, seeking dryness.

I continued to walk through the opening and decided to explore a little. A famous disease in the family. Explore everything you haven't seen before.

I traveled over everything between rocks and fallen trees, well, fell over them really. I was almost getting mad enough to head back until it broke open into a clearing. Another smaller, private beach. I stood in the opening. The rain wasn't terrible here, but what did it matter? I was already soaked.

Walking out, I spotted a fallen tree. I sighed and walked over to it. It was like a bench, really. I sat on it and looked out over the water. I shivered, my hair dripping. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a carving in the trunk of the tree. "I love you Bella Swan, always will. Jacob Black." I looked at it and remembered Jacob Black senior tried to break my dad and my mom up when they were younger, but my mother failed to tell me that they died when Jacob was a little boy.

Hearing a ruffling noise coming through the clearing, I pushed down on the log and looked, frightened that it was the man that attacked me the other day. Jacob pushed himself through the brush. "Mayella?" I looked away. I didn't want to see him right now…or did I? This was the time to get the truth. I smiled at him. "Jake." He walked over to me and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I beat up on your…exchange student." He mumbled. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. If felt good to be so close to him, especially when I was so cold.

"Jake?" he looked down at me, "Yeah?" I moved in closer to him. "What was your fathers name?" he sighed and twirled his thumbs. "My father's name was Billy, why?" I pulled away shock on my face. "what?" he asked then his expression changed to fear. "Billy? My mother said-"

"Jacob Black! His name was Jacob Black!" I shook my head, "no! That's not what you said." I stood up and moved away from him. "That's what my parent's said your father's name was. Jacob Black, but how did you know?" That's when I noticed, the same color, the way he looked at me, the occasional whimper. JB. Jasper Blake. My mother said the wolfs name was. His initials were JB. Blake. Black…My eyes grew wide. JB went missing when I started to hang out with Jacob. JB was found near…

I started for the opening in the woods. "Mayella!" somehow Jacob had covered that distance between us. I whirled around. "You're JB" I muttered. He pulled away. He muttered something and started to pace back and forth. "First of all, I don't know what the hell a JB is." I moved forward, "Don't lie to me! You're a wolf!" I screamed. "A wolf! You think I'm a wolf? I'm not some, shape shifter May!" He hollered back. "No! But you could be a werewolf! And the reason the Cullen's can't go into LA Push is because they're…vampire's." I looked at him. "May! Do you realize how retarded you sound? Your parents aren't Vampire's, I'm not a Werewolf! JB was probably just some random mutt!" I looked away. He scoffed, "you're so retarded!" he snarled. I stomped back to the log and pointed. "Then what is that!" I screamed at him. He walked over and started to read. The look on his face made it look like he was kicked in the balls.

"Huh! What is it!" I screamed louder. He pushed his palms to his head and started to shake. "I…did that." He shook. I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "You? You had a thing for my mother? How old are you?" He shook even harder. "Older…than you…think I…am." His pressure on his head increased. "Give me an exact age!" I screamed. He lashed out and shoved me. I stumbled over a root and fell, my pride shattering. I laid there for a few minutes, the tears begging to come out. I sat up and looked around. Jacob was gone. I started crying.

What had I been thinking? Why did I want to make him so mad? Would I ever be able to see him again? I didn't know, but right now, there was a worse problem I had to deal with, how to get home and….My Parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

(Note: I got really dull with this one. Bored really. It seemed to drag on so I'm terribly sorry if it moves too fast.)

It's been a week since mine and Jacob's fight. He wasn't stopping by, he wasn't calling me. Was he really that mad at me? Did I really push it too far this time? What if Jacob…no! Jacob wouldn't! He's not insane like that! But…what if he did?

I sat up on my bed and shoved a pillow to my face. Cupping my hands over my mouth through the pillow, I screamed as loud as I could. How could he ignore me like this! Leaving me hanging on the last actions I did!

A knock on my door. I dropped the pillow and glared at the floor. "Come in." I said dully. The figure slid in carefully, his pale frame sliding against my door and latching it shut again. Edward Shawn. I looked up at him embarrassed. "Are you alright Mayella?" He questioned sliding past the setting sunlight and settling himself onto my bed side. "I'm fine there's…no need to worry about me." I looked away from him. He was still so beautiful. It scared me. Reaching forward, he took a small tuft of hair and kissed it. I blushed wildly as I look at him. The way his face was illuminated in the remaining sunlight, it looked like he was made of crystals.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. Standing, his held his hand out to me and smiled. "Come with me, I wish to show you something." I hesitated. Taking his hand I followed him down the stairs. It took me a while to hobble down them without falling because of the cast, but he was patient, there to catch me when I stumbled, him treasuring my gimpy shoulder…I wished it were Jacob instead.

By the time he got me to the door, the sunlight was already very minimal and half of the sky was completely black. "Where are you taking me?" I questioned, my feet fumbling across the pavement. "To someplace wonderful" He smiled turning back to face me. Pulling me close to him he hauled me up so that I was in his arms and he began to walk off towards the woods.

I had a phobia of being in the woods late at night. I didn't like the sound of getting lost. It just wasn't my cup of tea. "I-I don't want to be in there at night!" I squealed trying to push myself out of his arms. He chuckled slightly then bent his head down his lips grazing the top of my ear "It is alright Mayella, I got you, you will be safe with me"

I froze. Somehow, even though I had only known him for a week and a half, I felt 100 percent sure he was right. "If you don't like the woods at night, close your eyes until we get there." I nodded. Closing my eyes, a force surging through me like electricity, I felt us start to pick up speed so that we were a running pace, but a few minutes later I noticed he wasn't running anymore. "You can open your eyes now." He cooed sitting me on the ground. I opened my eyes, we were on top of a cliff over looking the forest and to the far north -well, straight ahead of me- was over looking LA Push. "Wow," I gawked. He sat next to me. The tree tops looked like they were sparkling in the moonlight.

I sighed as I thought of how it started. How mine and his fight began. All because of some superstition and my ability to clash everything together into some, ridiculous thought. Stupid. How could I actually _tell_ him that I thought he was a werewolf? If he had been, he would have killed someone when the full moon came around. And my parents. How could I actually think that they were Vampire's? They left in the daytime. They freaking _worked_ in the daytime! They didn't drink blood, they could hold crosses, regular food didn't burn out their stomachs, and on top of that, they had reflections! The only thing _abnormal _about them was their beauty and how cold they are. And their stupid sense of humor, but that was a completely different story all together.

Edward sat beside me, his eyes glued to the moonlight. I looked down at his hands in which he placed in front of him. His fingers were moving like he was playing a piano. His eyes closed as he started to hum a beautiful little tune. It seemed almost as if he were actually playing. "You play piano?" I questioned. He stopped suddenly and let his hands fall. His eyes snapped to my face, "a little here and there. I stopped when my mother died, but the memories are still so fresh in my mind."

I looked away from him. "Your mother died?" I could sense him shift beside me. "Yes, she died when I was young. Leukemia and cancer, the first cases of both." I looked at him not understanding what he meant. "How old was your mother when she died?" He sighed and crossed his legs, "She was 39 I believe."

My heart wrenched. He looked at me worried, "I'm sorry. Truly, I know how much you love Jacob." I stood up and clenched my fists at the very name. I didn't know what drove me to such hatred when all I wanted to do was see him again, but my tone came out bitter. "Forget Jacob!" I snarled. Edward looked at me sternly. "What?" I snapped. "You do not mean that." he replied. I looked away. "You don't know that. Right now, he's really pissing me off! You know, he could at least give you a chance, a _chance_! He had no right to attack you that day, I don't know what his problem is, but if he's going to be like that then he can just stay away from me!"

Edward stood up and grabbed my face lightly, forcing me to look up into his eyes. I could feel the electricity between us thicken as he looked strangled at our distance. "That is it Mayella, vent out all of that hatred you feel for him, get it all out now." His lips were curled up into a perfect, twisted grin, one that reminded me of the stories my mother told me…my fathers.

Ever since I was a little girl I had wanted to meet a man like that. One with a perfect twisted grin, one who was gentle, soft. One whom I became lost in his gaze as he held both my breath and movements captive. I wanted someone like my father. And I thought that had been Jacob, but I was taking a double take now.

"I hate him" I muttered, my face clamped between his stone cold hands. Well, my mutter was more of a wheeze. "Yes, you hate him and?" Edward muttered his eyes held mine. I felt my heart tear as the most hurtful; most betraying words escaped my lips. "I want you."

His smile faded as he backed away. His eyes left mine. The world started spinning again and my knees gave out, god giving me the one thing he could think of to steady me. "Strange, it doesn't work full power with you does it?" I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I gasped, clutching the wet grass. "My emotions don't seem to reach you fully when you think of him." He came back to me and kneeled in front of me. "Mayella, I do not think it is a good idea to hang around Jacob anymore." My Jacob defenses flared back into life as soon as the words escaped his lips. "Why not!" I snarled. He just simply grinned that same beautiful grin. "Because," He looked down and cupped my hand, "He has hurt you so many times, Mayella. I would never hurt you." He brought my finger tips to his lips and lightly kissed them.

All my anger for him drained. "He hasn't hurt me that many times." I muttered. He laughed lightly and stood up, "should I bring you back home now?" He questioned. I nodded. Standing, he wrapped his arms around me and made his way back down the side. Of course, my eyes were closed because of the woods, but at least, I knew I was safe.

TWILIGHT

The next day, it seemed like any emotions that Edward had displayed for me the night before had totally dried up. He was up early, helping my mother with breakfast. My father seemed pleased with his company; they shared many laughs with Edward. I sat down at the table. Saturday morning's sucked.

"Did Jacob call?" I asked. My father put his coffee cup down and glared at the phone, "no, and thank god! He has been corrupting you ever since you started going to that school Mayella, and I don't think its right." I clenched my fists. "Dad, you don't think its right for a dog to take a crap in a litter box! So what do you know?"

He snarled right back, "I'm your father! I know a lot more than you do!" Mom put a serving platter of food on the table. Edward hurried to my side. "You know, we should go shopping today," He said before I was able to put in my two cents. "That sounds like fun, Mayella?" My mother chimed. "No! I am _not_ going to be seen with any other guy than Jacob!" I hollered. "Mayella, Jacob hasn't even been calling you! Talk about selfish." My father sneered behind his coffee cup. "Oh yeah? Well at least he doesn't lie to me!" I lied. He did lie; he lied about his father's real name, which started our whole feud. "Lie? We don't _lie_ to you Mayella." My father barked. "Oh yeah! What's Jacob's father's name?"

He glared at me, "Jacob, why?" I sneered right back, "wrong! It's Billy!" My mother gasped. My father seemed as if he had gotten paler. "Did he tell you that?" he questioned. "Yep! And then right after, he corrected himself and said the same name you told me, which bingo, is a lie and a half right there. Then I asked why there was writing that said he loved mom down on the little private beach carved into the fallen down tree trunk. Hmmm, mysterious. Now, someone's lying to me." My father looked down at his coffee. "Jacob Black's fathers name is Billy Black. Jacob's had a little crush on Bella for a few years. You know when she would leave on business trips?" I nodded. "Well, she came here to keep up on the times and visit the family, including family friends. Sam, Jacob, the Clearwater's. That is where your mother picked up her straggler, that is where Jacob tried to pull your mom and I apart."

It seemed believable, and something Jacob would do and my mother did seem to leave a lot. Every month for 5 days. I looked down. "Is that the truth?" I questioned, looking up at my mother. "Yes." she replied, looking miserable. I sighed. "Then it was me who started this fight." Edward smiled lightly next to me. "No, it was me; I should not have made the comment that forced his rage. Let me make it up to you by taking you to Port Angelos." He replied lightly wrapping his arm around my shoulders, taking the blame. And the chance to _touch_ me!

I looked at him, my eyebrow cocked. "Are you asking me on a date?" He smiled. "Possibly, now that your darling Jacob is out of sight, I take this as my cue to move in. What do you have to lose?" He chuckled. "Only the best thing since sliced bread, a sexy Indian boy with pretty long hair." I smiled back. He laughed. "How about I power my skin red and grow my hair out?" I rolled my eyes. "The only thing you could pass for is a pretty boy."

His grin stretched, it seemed to touch his eyes. "Then I have a chance?" He cocked his head to the side, I laughed. "Let's talk about it a little more in Port Angelos."

TWILIGHT

The drive to Port Angelos was terrifying. Edward drove and I believe we broke every speed law known to man. We managed to hit right around 94 before we broke into town, the speedometer quickly dropping down to 25 in less then a second sending me hurling forward in my seat, the seat belt strangling me. We were borrowing my father's viper, terrible on gas, good on speed, but lousy to strike up a conversation when _I'm_ in it.

He stopped at a red light near one of the intersections. "You do not talk too often in cars do you?" he questioned looking at me, his black hair pushed to the side. "There wasn't anytime to talk between my house and here!" I squealed, peeling my fingers out of the cushion of the seat. He laughed. "I promise, this time, I'll go slower."

He lightly tapped the gas once the green light came on, the needle bouncing up to 25 on the speedometer. First people were calm, and so was I. I was starting to get antsy though -I mean, and old lady with a walker was beating us down the street- but soon people started honking their horns.

I looked over at him and saw that he was perfectly content with himself. Soon the honking started to turn into yelling. I started to fidget, not wanting to tell him to go faster. Even old ladies were trying to pass us.

A small grin stretched across his face. He was _testing_ me! He looked at me, his grin stretching. I returned his grin with a mocking sneer. He laughed, "Hmmm, it seems I am going to fast for you." He moaned. Smirking, he let off the gas, the car dropping down to 10. My antsy spell turned into anxiety, flaring to life almost too strong, and my fingers digging into the leather seats.

Everyone was pissed at us now. My heart started to race as Edward smiled at me, his eyes capturing mine. My fidgeting worsened as I continued to stare into his dark topaz eyes. "Go faster" I murmured, the anxiety taking over completely now. "What?" he questioned taunting me. "Faster" I gasped, unable to breathe.

I had problems with sitting in a car that wasn't moving, and going this slow, it might as well of not been moving. When a car moved, it helped it to not seem so small, but when it stayed still or moved too slow, my anxiety to get out or to get to our destination flares up.

"Faster!" I squealed, finally snapping under the pressure of such limited space. He stomped on the gas squealing the tires. Quickly I rolled down the window and -almost throwing myself out- gasped. He looked at me worried, "You are claustrophobic?" he questioned speeding to 55. I shook my head, "most…of it…is…anxiety." I gasped. The wind jostled my hair around. He itched his head, a look of guilt on his face. He chuckled slightly and slowed the car down so he could pull into the parking-lot of the mall. "What…is so…funny?" I hissed, my breathing starting to go back to normal. "I like how you did that." He answered. "How I…did what?" He snickered and turned the car off, opening his door. "I like how you told me to go faster."

I stared at him in shock as he climbed out and shut the door. I was debating on whether or not I should get out and follow him around in a place that wouldn't give a fly pile of cow dung if I was raped or not. Unfortunately, he made up my mind for me when he came around and opened my door. "Thanks perv." I chuckled climbing out.

"Perv? What ever do you mean?" He smiled helping me. "You are a perv!" I repeated hitting his arm gently as he shut the door. If there was one thing I was good at, then hiding my uneasiness would be my number 1. "All I said was 'I like how you told me to go faster.' I did not say 'I would not mind hearing you say it every night' did I?" He joked returning the light punch. "Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" I mumbled. He laughed, "That is beside the point." I rolled my eyes playfully, his closeness and obvious emotions almost making me sick. Or was the churning in my stomach something else? We started walking towards the mall, Edward helping me from tripping. Eventually, his arm found its way to my shoulders, lightly resting on the hurt one. I didn't mind though, as long as he didn't try to advance any further than that.

We spent hours in the mall. First we checked out the book store. It wasn't a bad little shop, but yet again, it was still pretty new. The mall -according to my mother- was made about 5 years ago; the bookstore was put in three years later. I managed to find another, better, hard covered version of _Wuthering Heights_. The moment Edward saw me pull it off the shelf he rolled his eyes. "What was _that _look for!" I whined. "You actually like that book?" He questioned. My jaw dropped. He was _just_ like my father! "Yes! I do! You have a problem with the classics too?" He cocked an eyebrow. "No, it is just…depressing. I could not even finish it all the way." he turned and started to browse through all the books. Shaking my head I proceeded to the check out. He joined me with a large silver book in his hands. "What's that?" I asked looking at it. "This my dear, is by _Sophocles_, _The Oedipus Rex Series _containing the play of _Antigone_. Betrayal, curses, honor, and belief in your true gods. Divine power against that of society. All in one play." I rolled my eyes. "Remind me to never ask you what type of book you're reading again. You get into this funk when you're around classical literature." he laughed. "I am not getting it for me my dear." He slammed it into my chest, knocking the breath out of me. "I'm not going to read this, you understand that right?" He smiled, "Oh, you will. You can only read _Wuthering Heights _so many times until you thirst for new and more stimulating literature." I rolled my eyes and handed the girl both books. She looked at the Silver book and smiled "_Oedipus Rex _huh? Good play, made me cry many times." She brought it through the scanner. I smiled. But when she got to _Wuthering Heights _she looked at it slightly disgusted. "Oh, this book was really depressing. I just couldn't believe it." I glared at Edward. He started whistling and looking around the shop.

I paid for it and left, thanking the girl for her comments. Outside I glared at Edward. "What? You act like I manipulated her or something." He laughed. I pushed him, "You did!" I chuckled. He lightly pushed me back, "I did?" I pushed again. "Yeah! You did!" we continued pushing each other playfully. "Really? How do you suppose I did that?" I shoved him so hard that he almost fell over. "Because you're so damn pretty!" I laughed.

Settling himself, he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. I screamed, of course. "I'm pretty huh?"

"Put me down!" he laughed and continued to spin me, "You think that's what got her?" I started laughing. I've never had this much fun with a boy, not even in my old school, not even with Jacob. "Put me down you idiot!" I screamed. He put me down and lightly squeezed my sides, tickling me. "Stop it!" I threw myself to the floor, he continued after me till I was laughing so hard I was crying.

I could hear people comment as they walked by, "Honey do you remember when we were like that?" or "They make such a cute couple." But those were the good comments. The bad ones made me wicked mad, but I couldn't be mad when Edward was tickling me so damn much.

Finally stopping, he helped me up. I hit him in the arm. He pulled away laughing, "Why are you so abusive?" I glared at him trying to fight back a smile. "Because you almost made me piss myself you heartless butthole!" He laughed loudly. "Heartless is an understatement my dear!"

The next place we went to was the videogame shop. We looked around -well I did- admiring the new games. Looking back at him I signaled him over to me. "Come play this with me!"

He shook his head. "I have never once and I never will play videogames." I glared at him. Leaving my spot on a bean bag chair I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He attempted to get away from me but I started pulling. "Come on, just a little?" he shook his head again, "No! Because it looks stupid!" I chuckled. "Oh, please? Please, please, please? I promise it's fun!" I put just enough emphasis in my pleading to get him to turn around and look at me. Sighing he closed his eyes. I was winning!

"Fine, I will let you lower my IQ, but for a little while!" I squealed and threw my arm around him. He laughed and pushed me away gently, "Shall we?" he questioned, not seeming to thrilled.

We played the second to the highest amount of rounds on _Mario Party_ -I didn't know which one it was, it was already in and ready to play, plus there were so many out their it was hard to know which one it was according to the board design.- he seemed like he was enjoying himself. I had to help him out here and there, but he got right into it. After it was done -he won, because I let him- he stood up and stretched. Standing I adjusted my pants and smiled, "so, you like it?"

He exhaled loudly and pulled his sweater down, "Well, it was not bad, but I feel even less intelligent already." I rolled my eyes. "Shall we get going?" I asked smiling at him. He picked up the case and was looking at it, "Do you not want to buy it?" he asked looking at me. "Eh, I have the machine, but no one to play it with. My mom or dad won't and Jacob doesn't come over anymore."

I stopped, trying to piece the pieces together, then it hit me. He really liked it. He looked at me his face almost lonely, "I will play it…if you want to get it." I smiled at him. He looked at me worried, "What is that look for?" He questioned. "You like it," He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "never mind!"

"You like it!"

"nu uh! Nope!"

"You are in love with it because it is fun!"

"No! But I want a reason to go into your room." I rolled my eyes. "What's stopping you?" I giggled. He walked past me and to the register, "A video game."

After that was paid for, we went to the pet store. I had done really well in not thinking about Jacob this entire time, but seeing a kennel of puppies reminded me of JB, and JB reminded me of Jacob. Edward saw the hazard in that and was desperate to move me on. After I cuddled the puppies first.

"Can we buy one?" I begged, "For dinner? Sure I am sure your father would love that." I glared at him, but what he said was true. I put the puppy down and removed myself from the store. Onto the main reason we came here for. Clothes.

Clothes shopping took the longest. He kept trying to get me into stuff I wouldn't even dream of wearing. Dresses. He kept pulling off really frilly, gaudy dresses and holding them up to me. "Wow, you would look beautiful in this." I rolled my eyes. "I'll wear it if you wear it first" he pulled it back and looked down at its ruffles. It wasn't an ugly dress; it just wouldn't look good on _me. _He kept it with him picking up dresses on our way through, telling me how beautiful I would look in every single one.

I repeated what I told him for each one. Suddenly, we got to my favorite part of the store, the store with manly female clothes. I tried on t-shirts with band logos and blue jeans with chains on them. Edward wasn't to happy seeing me in clothes like that, he said that I was a woman, and that he was pretty sure that if Jacob saw me in these clothes, he'd feel gay.

I ignored him. Suddenly he pulled out another dress, this one looked like a prom dress. Not poofy, frilly, spaghetti straps, pretty. They all looked like that. "you know the terms Edward." I said glaring at the dress.

For a second he just looked at it then shoved all of the dresses he was carrying into my arms except that one and went into the changing rooms. I stared confused, but seconds later he came out, the most embarrassed look on his face.

I broke out in laughter. Hysterically laughing at how he looked. He was even posing! Did he have no sense of shame? That's when I noticed during one of his poses, the dress hugging his small frame perfectly…he looked like a flat lesbian. He kept me laughing all the way until he took it off.

"well, are you happy now?" He asked coming back out. I laughed and nodded my head violently, the image fresh in my mind of him strutting his stuff, the girls coming out looking at him like he was psycho. "I didn't think you'd do it, for that, I'll wear any dresses you pick!"

He smiled triumphantly. "Alrighty then, how about this one?" He questioned grabbing a dark purple on with beads. It looked like a brides maid dress, lace frilling it almost everywhere, again spaghetti strings. I cocked an eyebrow, "Who's getting married?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Shoving it in my arms, he pushed me into the dressing room.

I shut the door and carefully removed my clothes, putting them neatly into a pile on the bench. I hated getting naked in public places. I especially hated seeing me in my bra and underwear in a mirror in a public place. Sliding it up and over my butt -it had a problem with sticking out at the worse times- I stuffed and jerked my boobs into it. Had to take off my bra though, which I hated to do. Now came the hard part, zipping the damn thing.

I struggled, getting it up about an eighth of the way up and gave up. I hit my head against the wall and just held it there. "Are you alright Mayella?" Edward called. "Yeah, I'm getting my butt kicked though." I called back. I could hear him laugh. "You are holding a wrestling match in there?"

"ha ha ha." I retorted, mockingly. "I can't zip the damn thing!" I whined. "Is it on you?" He questioned. I fidgeted, adjusting my boobs, "yeah." A second or so later I hear the doorknob jiggle then stop. I looked back at the door confused. He sighed loudly, "Mayella, I know that you would love it if I were magical, but I can not poof my way through a locked door."

I looked down at the door and chuckled. I must have hit the locking mechanism on accident. "Oops," Reaching forward I turned the knob, the lock popping out.

The door swung open slowly. Edward stared at me in shock the moment the door reached its full position. "what?" I questioned looking at him. His gaze traveled down my body then back to my face. "We are definitely going to have to get you more than just that one dress." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, just, help me."

I turned around and moved my hair. He moved in slowly shutting and locking the door behind him. I turned around and looked at him worried, "What are you doing?" I hissed quietly. "Helping you with your…" he paused, "Zipper."

He turned me around, his cold hands numbing my arms. Gently he grabbed the zipper and pulled it up. I sighed and adjusted it. I looked in the mirror, admiring my frame and how well it looked in this dress, but according to the reflection the mirror showed me, I wasn't the only one admiring how well my body looked. "I think Jacob will approve…very much." Edward gasped laying his hands on my waist, looking at me in the mirror. The electrical current running between us at the moment almost hurt. His hands traveled up and across my stomach. I couldn't move him away. I couldn't even move myself away. Bending over he laid his cheek against mine, his eyes holding mine in the mirror, he cooed in my ear sounding almost breathless, but still smooth and beautiful, "Although, I do not think he deserves it."

I whiled around and glared at him. "And you think _you_ do?" I questioned, the tone coming out more dazzled then angry. "Yes, I do. Jacob, he is lucky if he even deserves the dirt under you shoe let alone being in your presence."

I shook my head, "Let me be the judge of that." He smiled, his twisted grin touching his eyes once again. "If that's the case, let me give you something to judge." Clamping my face in between his stone cold hands, he pressed his lips against mine. I struggled against him, his cold breath freezing my throat until it seemed as if it froze my entire body.

He pulled away his smile thin. Chuckling lightly he pulled away completely. "You can breathe now." he cooed. I gasped for air. The same. Jacob had said the same thing the first time he'd kissed me.

Twirling around, he opened the door and stepped out. "I'll continue looking around for you." I couldn't speak, all that came out was an "uh huh." I couldn't believe that had happened. Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw someone completely different. I saw a traitor. I saw…what I really was. Yanking my fist back, I sent it flying, the mirror shattering into a million of pieces. A few getting stuck in my hand.

Panicking, I ripped the dress off -without damaging it- and threw my regular clothes on. My shirt sleeves long enough to cover my not yet bleeding hand. I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed out all the glass and the blood. I looked around. There was hand sanitizer. I knew it would hurt like wicked, but I had to. Grabbing it I poured it into my cuts. It stung so bad that it brought tears to my eyes. I had to get the smell of the blood away. It would make me too woozy if I continued to inhale it.

On top of a baby changing station was a first aid kit. Grabbing it, I pried the lid off and removed the gauze bandages it contained. I wrapped it around my hand tightly, a thick layer. It was a good thing that none had gotten on my sleeve, one less mess to worry about.

I left the bathroom keeping my hand covered in my sleeve. Grabbing the dress I met Edward by the cash register. He looked at me worried, "Are you ok?" he questioned. I nodded. He bit his bottom lip lightly and moved away from me. I didn't try to get closer. I left things as they were.

I noticed as they went through what he had gotten me, three bikini's and a crap load of summer and winter dresses. But there was one thing he didn't buy me. Another closet.

We'd stopped by and Italian restaurant on the way. It was right there in Los Angelos and pretty ritzy too. He ordered for me, and somehow, every time the waitress would come over and try to bother him, a spike of anger would surge through me.

He didn't seem to notice her though and she eventually gave up. "You know." I started as the waiter brought out a plate of spaghetti with monstrous sized meatballs, a basket of garlic bread sticks and two glasses of cola. Ripping off a section of bread I stuffed it in my mouth. "That waitress has the hots for you." I mumbled chewing.

"It is ok; you are the only one I have feelings for." I swallowed and took a sip of Cola. Thank God I had food, if not; I probably would have been in an uproar by now. "Just figured I'd let you know for when this phase is over with."

"You think this is a phase?" he questioned, scrutinizing my face. I swallowed roughly and coughed. "I don't think" I cleared my throat. "I know."

"And I know Jacob is not your final answer." He retorted. I put my fork down and leaned back, "Can you please? I'm trying to eat here." I pointed at my food. He put his hand up, apologizing.

Bringing his hands down he let it drop. He looked down at his hands and rubbed his palm a little with his index finger. "So…are you…a virgin?" I was about to scream at him when someone familiar came through the door. Leah. I stood up and waved to her, Edward turning around to look. She returned my wave with a prissy swish of her hand.

"I'll be right back." I told him, getting out of my chair. Running over to Leah I questioned, striking up a conversation. "Hi, what's up?" She just glared at me and rolled her eyes. "Picking up dinner, why?" I shrugged my shoulders. God I hated talking to her, but she was closer to Jacob than I was. "Just wondering. Hey have you seen Jacob around?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope, hear you got into a fight with him though" She smirked. "Yeah well, he got into a fight with the foreign exchange student we're housing.

She sneered. "You're cheating on him aren't you?" My jaw dropped. "No!" I snarled. "I would never cheat on Jacob!"

She rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here with him?" She pointed to Edward who was watching us. "Because, he's living with us and I have nothing else to do seeing how Jacob isn't talking to me."

She ran her hand through her hair -which I noticed was blonde now- "So, Jacob's a time waster for you?"

"No!" I hissed. Just then the waitress came out with almost 10 doggie bags full of food. Leah faked a sincere smile and thanked the girl then turned to me. "Bye Mayella dear, it was great seeing you again; I'll tell Jake and Seth you said hi." I returned her smile and as she headed for the door I hollered after her. "Alright, take care! Oh! And I love the hair! It looks just like piss!" She stalled, and then stomped out swearing.

My smile disappeared the moment she left. I really, really, _really_ hated her. But I guess it was a good thing that I managed to talk to her, it got me to bring my defenses back up for Edward. Reluctantly, I returned to my seat. I laid my head on the table, pushing my plate aside. I guess Edward was able to see the funk I was in, judging from my expression. "Is everything alright?" He asked reaching forward and laying a hand on my cheek. "I hate her with a passion." I mumbled into the hard wood of the table. He smiled lightly, "then why did you want to talk to her so bad?" He chuckled. "I was using her to get information about Jacob." He pulled away, his beautiful face turning blank. "Did you find out anything?" I shook my head and placed my hand over my face. I didn't understand. He hadn't been going to school all last week, and he wasn't calling me or returning the calls I was giving him. "Leah thinks I'm cheating on Jacob with you." I murmured into my palm. "Tell her the truth." I looked up at him; his face was still blank, unreadable.

I sat up straight and stared at my plate. "Why is Jacob so mad at me? I was confused, he should know that. After all, I am a dumb girl." Edward shook his head, "No, do not say such things," He leaned forward again, his face back to that loving, understanding expressions. He touched my cheek. His fingertips grazed across my flesh down to my jawbone. I felt captivated again. I didn't like it, I didn't like to feel like I was trapped, but I couldn't do anything about it this time. I smiled and pulled away from his touch. "If Jacob doesn't talk to me soon, then my mind has been made up." Edward pulled away, his soft delicate hand still half extended across the table. I pushed my plate off to the side of the table and stood up. "Well, let's go home and flash off our wares to my parents. They'll be thrilled that you bought me woman clothes."

Standing he followed me to the cash register where he pulled out his wallet and handed the waitress and 20 dollar tip. She thanked him, almost too sweetly and bid us a good day. We left together, night time falling on us. I sighed, my mind begging to get home and call Jacob again, but my heart begged for affection, and the only one to give me affection right now was Edward. As much as I wanted to follow my heart, I had to follow my mind first. Maybe I'd get lucky. Maybe not.

TWILIGHT

When we got home I dropped all of my stuff on the kitchen table and went straight for the phone. My mother came out slightly confused looking. "How did it go honey?" She asked. "Splendid, had a lot of fun now shush." I spoke in a hurry as the phone rang. Twice. Three times. Four times. The answering machine. I exhaled deeply into the phone, "Jacob, this is Mayella please, please answer." I begged my heart racing. "I need to talk to you ok? I realize the fight was my fault, I realize that! I know what I did was wrong, it wasn't your fault, I know you don't like Edward for some un-godly reason but it's not my fault he's living here." I paused. "It's not my fault for the story my parents told me." I started crying. "Please, Jacob, just, answer, please if you love me, call back, or better yet, come to school, meet me, sneak in through my window if you have to!"

I stopped for a second. This message was carrying on to long, it should have stopped by now. My breathing deepened. "Jacob, better yet, I'll come to you." I mumbled into the phone. Something peculiar in the background -that wasn't my father watching TV- caught my attention. Then I heard the phone click, then the dial tone. I put the phone down. He was listening? No, if he was listening, he would have said something, Jacob isn't that heartless. I thought about the last time he went missing. The day I was attacked. Backing away I started to think about it. Was it really possible for that guy to be there again? That un-human seeming guy? I shook my head, it wasn't possible. There was no way that guy would attack the same place twice, unless he knew what would get anyone close to that house. To attack a loved one.

My mother moved forward, "Mayella, honey?" I looked at her. "Something's wrong. Someone was listening to that the whole time." Silence. My father was now standing next to her. "How do you know?" She questioned, my father's arm wrapping around her waist. "That message lasted to long." My father looked at her, his face deep with concern. "May, there are some answering machine's that are longer than others." I shook my head. "No, I heard something in the background, and then I heard it click like someone putting the phone down on the receiver." Edward came to my side, "Maybe it was him?" I shook my head again. "I don't think so, Jacob wouldn't sit there and listen to all that without saying something. At least, I don't think he would." My mother moved forward and rubbed my shoulders, "He's done stuff like that to me May, I think it was just him." I looked at her. I found comfort in her eyes. I nodded, my suspicions still lingering, but most of them settled. Smiling, my mother clasped her hands in front of her and sang "Ok! So, show us what you bought." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You're too cheerful, you know that right?" She giggled, "You have aunt Alice to blame for that." My father and Edward laughed. I grinned and turned around. My father looked at all of the bags shocked, "Wow! You actually went shopping? I thought you would show up, buy a pretzel and leave." I glared at him. "I needed some time to get away from _you,_ you know, of course I'll go shopping."

He laughed, wrapping his arm around Edwards shoulder he boomed, "You see the way she treats me Edward?" My father laughed. Edward chuckled, "Simply terrible! How awful of a thing to do to your own father!" His comment was wrapped in sarcasm. "Yuck it up you two!" I snarled playfully. My mother was starting to nose through the bags. "Wow, honey you should see some of the things in here, guy clothes everywhere." Edward smiled when my mother pulled out a bag of boxers. "These yours May?" She asked looking at me. "No." I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, who are the dresses for?" My mom questioned. Edward's smile stretched, "Mayella, the boxers are mine." My mom smiled, "He got you to buy dresses? I like him a lot!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and snatched the bags with the dresses in them from her. "If you keep it up I won't model them for you!" I growled glaring at her. My father hushed her and started to push me towards the bathroom, "If you leave now, you won't be able to let your mother ruin it for us."

I rolled my eyes and headed off to get ready. I walked through the kitchen to the nearest bathroom, which so happened to be almost right next to the door, down a long dark hallway, out of my parents general sight and hearing range. Edward followed me. "What do you want?" I snapped stopping outside the bathroom door. "I want to help you with any _naughty _zippers." He whispered a smile on his face. "Well, if you don't pull a stunt like what you pulled in the mall, then you can help me." he moved forward. I backed away from him, my back pressing against the door. "Edward, don't." I gasped as he bent down, his lips inches from mine. "Just one more time?" He whispered, his cold breath grazing across my lips. My body stiffened in the dark. Although I wouldn't have been able to see a regular person in such little light, but Edward's light almost seemed florescent. "No, because one more time will go to two more times." He chuckled lightly, his fingertips grazing across my cheek gently, traveling along my jaw bone. "Then why not?"

I dared to let my eyes find his. I knew what would happen if I did, I would become captivated within those beautiful, nearly black eyes. I was right. As my eyes caught his, I was trapped. His skin was nearly blue in the light from the kitchen, his lips parted ever so slightly. I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him, my heart begged for it, affection. Would Jacob know if I did? If he did find out, then he would most definitely find out about in the mall. He dragged his hand from my jaw to my neck, the coldness almost taking my breath away. My eyes still glued to his I dropped the bags and brought my hands to the sides of Edward's face. "Will you let me?" His words penetrated my mind. I was screaming at myself in my head. "What about Jacob! You haven't even known Edward that long! One week of dating Jacob and already you're cheating on him!"

I wanted to stop myself, but it seemed like no matter how hard I tried, the longer I stared into his eyes, I could only do what would please him more. Pulling his hand away from my neck, he laid it on my waist, his smile twisting even more, his perfect white teeth flashing in the darkness. "Edward," I gasped. He laid his forehead against mine, his other hand twisting the bag out of my other hand and pushed my wrist against the door next to my head. "We do not have to let Jacob know." his lips grazed my cheek. "No, but I feel rotten if I let you." I pulled my head away from him. His lips continued down my cheek to my neck where they hovered. "Human minds are amazing, are they not?" he chuckled into my clavicle, his lips pecking lightly at my flesh. "What do you mean?" I gasped lightly as he nipped my skin. He pulled away a little and returned his nibbles to my ears, "Your mind is desperate on setting your conscience against you, almost as if it was waiting to destroy you. That is just the way the mind works." He bit down harder on my neck. I squeaked and pushed him away. "You bit me!" I squealed. He looked worried, almost frightened. Quickly I grabbed the bags and flung the bathroom door open. "Go away!" I screamed at him.

Nervously he stuttered, "But what about the zippers?" Although nervous, or afraid, his voice still sounded so silky. "I can manage on my own you parasite!" I slammed the door in his face and locked it. I shivered as I leaned against the hard wood. Why was he trying to advance with me so fast? Why was he trying to get me to like him over Jacob? But the question that kicked the crap out of all of the others was, why was it working! Sighing I walked across the bathroom and set the bags on the counter. First things first, to check if that freak had broken the skin.

Leaning toward the mirror, I pulled my hair out of the way and checked the spot where he had bitten me. Nothing but a red mark. Exhaling, I rubbed it. It was sore though, for it not having broken the skin, it was sure as hell sore. "Jacob..." I muttered to myself. Did I have the mental dependency to continue fighting against Edward? Would I be able to stick out not seeing Jacob as _well_ as fighting against Edward? "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you'd just disappear like that!" I growled to myself grabbing the front of my shirt. I fidgeted with the buttons, the top on not coming undone. I started getting frustrated, looping the button through the hole and pulling every time I thought I had it through, only for it to latch again. "Damn you!" I squealed. Grabbing onto the fabric I ripped it open, popping the buttons off and sending them either falling straight to the floor or landing in the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror. My shirt was now ruined, and even more, I looked like that traitor I saw in the mall.

I thought about putting my fist through this mirror as well but thought twice about my parents being in the next room, and my already damaged hand. Looking down at my clothed hand I backed away from the counter and smiled. "Heh, I'm surprised they haven't seen this yet." I whispered to myself. I laughed and shook my head. "alot is happening in such a short time May." I tried mimicking Jacob's voice as I bent down to pick up the buttons. "Oh but Jacob, I've never had experience with a boy before. I was never really a popular girl in my old school." I replied in my own voice, sweeping them into my hand.

"No but its common sense dummy! Choose which one you want, me...or him." I stood up and looked into my hand thoughtfully. "Jacob, you know I'd choose you over him."

"Then why are you letting him get so close?"

"Because you aren't here with me." I stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Give me proof you love me."

My imitated voice sounded so real to me. Closing my eyes I leaned forward over the counter and pressed my lips against Jacob's imaginary lips. The mirror. I pulled away and snarled, "I'm so going to kick his butt the next time I see him!" Ripping my shirt off I threw it in a pile in the corner of the bathroom and ripped my pants off. I didn't care when I was at home. I didn't care if I left my personal items lying all over the place here. It was my house!

Unclipping the back of my bra I grabbed the first dress out of bag. It was baby blue and had lace all along the bottom. Silk, spaghetti string, stopped about mid thigh, zip up on the back. Sliding it up over my fat butt I stuffed my tits into it. Reaching back I grabbed the zipper and pushed it halfway up my back. With my other hand I reached back over my shoulder and grabbed it. Holding onto the bottom of the zipper I pulled it up the rest of the way and adjusted it. I did look pretty in it, I admit, but my hair looked like garbage.

Grabbing a hair clip I put my hair up in a bun and styled it so my hair curled out of the center. I smiled at how pretty I looked. I looked into the bag to see if there was anything else I could throw with it like a sash or something. Within the sea of silk cloth was a little box. Curious I pulled it out. It looked like a jewelry box. Pulling it out I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. Diamonds constructed into the shape of a cursive J on a chain. Under it a piece of paper folded into a tiny little square was stapled shut. Taking the necklace out I held it to my neck in the mirror. It was the perfect accessory, so beautiful it stole my breath. Clipping it around my neck I studied it carefully in the mirror. But why a J?

Grabbing the piece of paper I bent the metal of the staple back and slid it out gently. Opening the paper up all the way I read it allowed,

Dear Mayella,

I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean any harm by shoving you that day by the water, but I fear that if I hadn't, you would have ended up hurt anyway. I got your calls, unfortunately, the only time I could return them would be after you've been asleep. I hope you like the necklace, I had been working hard to get money together for that just for you. They had M's, but I figured that you didn't need anything to help remind you your own name, so I figured I'd give you a J, to always remind you of me. I had your mother give it to you secretly, seeing how if I gave it to your dad he'd smash it, rip it, burn it, stomp it, smear it, cut it, eat it, shit it, bury it, crush it, peel it apart, and probably crush it down and lace a maxi pad with it, or make it into a ring for that gay foreign exchange student so he could get married to a fag or something, I dunno.

Now Mayella, I know what you are thinking and No, it isn't your fault. Listen, I'm not avoiding you, I'm really busy, I might be in school next week, maybe Wednesday or Thursday so don't go all loopy on me and start thinking I killed myself or something. Hopefully you got this before your father. We don't need him getting pissed off and run around the house screaming like Ed-zilla.

Oh, and speaking of ED! Tell that foreign exchange student Duh-ward to watch himself, cause if he even so much as lays one hand on you the wrong way, I screw his head off and crap down his throat. On top of that, I'll make sure you'll have a nice pretty piñata at your next birthday! You might get a kidney or a liver when you bust it open but hey, we can't get him perfectly cleaned out can we?

Sorry if I started ranting a little. It's late and I'm tired. Morbidly tired. Damn this is a long note, I might as well just freaking talk to you in person. But! If you are reading this right now, that means I'm asleep! Sleeping! SLEEPY, SLEEPY, SLEEP!!. hehe, I miss you babe.

Just remember May, we were MADE for each other. I can just...feel it

Love Jacob (yes my father's real name is Billy and I _had_ a crush on your mom) Black.

I smiled my heart racing. Tears hit the page creating the ink on the page to puddle. Dropping the note I charged through the door and down the hallway. My parents were waiting in the kitchen, talking to Edward. Running out I threw my arms around my mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much mother! I'm borrowing the car!"

My father looked at me confused, but my mother understood. She smiled and handed me the keys to the truck. I stopped and stared at them. "We don't need you getting into an accident while you're in such a pretty dress, plus you have a broken shoulder, don't need anymore injuries." I smiled. "Right now I could die by being attacked by a gang of gorillas and not care."

Taking the keys I kissed her then ran to my father and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye be back later to flash off the rest of those dresses!" Turning I made my way to the door. Sliding on my boots I ran out the door, not bothering to zip them. I almost beefed it twice just getting to the truck but I tried my hardest not to fall in this dress. Skidding across the driveway I grabbed the handle to the driver's side on the truck and flung it open. I threw myself in -literally- and slammed the door shut. Fixing myself in my seat I buckled up and started it. I decided it would be best to zip up my boots while I was waiting for the engine to warm up. The day Jacob and I fought, the day I ran away from him and Edward's fight, the truck's transmission blew. I had to bust the window to get my cell phone out and call my father. Uncle Emmett was visiting and offered to help. He helped my father push it to the nearest station. I thought it was crazy but, they did it.

Pulling out of the driveway I made my way down the road to LA Push, the darkness speeding by. I was so happy that he wasn't mad, but one thing slipped my mind. It was dangerous in LA Push alone, even more dangerous than in the daytime was being there at night. Also, Jacob had said it in the letter, he was probably sleeping. Who cared! Tomorrow was Sunday! If he had a job, he should be able to get a day off! Plus, it was illegal to work through school hours, unless he was too tired to go to school because of his regular hours. If that was the case, then he was work sensitive.

I pulled onto the reservation and searched for Jacob's house. One of the only ones with the lights off. I couldn't pull into the driveway because of the police tape that was still up where the GT Had found itself up turned in the middle of the road. Shutting the truck off just outside the border of the tape, I climbed out and ran to the edge of the tape. Ducking under it catching my hair on it, pulling it out of the bun, I dashed up the side walk, tripping only a couple times. Running up on the porch I hesitated. Should I knock? I looked around, people's lights turning on. Probably from the popping and roaring of my truck. Slinking out of the automatic porch light, I snuck around to the back yard.

I walked across the yard carefully, peeking in the windows for any sign of the man being in there. Scuttling my foot forward I felt something crawl over the toe of my boot. I looked down just in time to see a garden snake slither away into the darkness. I screamed and jumped back. "Aaahhhh!" I whined tears forming in my eyes. My attention snapped to the other yards as a dog started barking. I knew that if I were going to make my move, it would have to be now. Hurrying to the back door, I prayed that it wasn't locked, rigged with an alarm _and_ he didn't have a dog. Reaching out, I grabbed the handle and pulled it to the left. The door gave way sliding open. "Yes," I whispered triumphantly. Round 1! Mayella Vs, Door. Winner Mayella! Round 2! Mayella Vs Surprise wall! Winner, Wall!

Walking through the door, and attempted to progress forward. Sadly I carried on forward too much and I smashed into a wall I didn't see and fell backwards. Luckily, I hadn't shut the door and I fell backwards onto the patio. I gasped as the cement collided with my back. I stared up at the starlit sky with shock trying to breathe. I gasped, listening to see if I had woken him -or someone else on the street- up. Nothing.

Shifting, I began to push myself off the ground, my shoulder burning with pain. Standing all the way I dusted off my dress with my non-injured arm and checked the back in the reflections of the window to see if I had ripped. Again, luckily, the only thing hurt was me and my pride, and maybe the wall if I could see it.

This time I entered the house slowly, my arms out to catch me from smashing into the wall again. Reaching back, I slid the door shut and went to lock it but found that it was already locked. He locked it before he latched it fully. "Jacob, you're such a scatterbrain." I whispered laughing lightly. Following the wall I broke free and into a room. It was small, I could tell from how close the windows were. I sighed, "God I hate trailers." I whispered. Carefully I made my way across the floor of -what looked like the kitchen- and through the living room. I stumbled around the little love seat and tripped my way into the hallway where the bedrooms were. "Damn, hopefully I can get my ass to his room without waking him! Or killing myself!" I snorted. I looked around; trying to decipher which room was his. Stepping forward, hoping and praying to god that the door with the _pin up girl_ on it to be his! Yeah, like it was _that_ hard! Grabbing the door knob I opened the door as quietly as I could and found what I wanted.

A thin body was curled up on a mattress, his feet dangling off the side. I smiled. He was snoring like a bear, his arms sprawled out. I shouldn't be doing this, but I wanted so badly to be with him right now. Stepping in I shut the door behind me with no noise and tip toed across his floor -surprisingly not squeaking a single floor board or tripping-, making my way to his bed side. Looking down, I saw he was only covered up in a sheet. I didn't know why, it was freezing in here! But that wasn't what caught my eye fully. I gasped and pulled back, my eyes wide with shock. I haven't been through a sex-ed class. In my old school we weren't suppose to go through that course until next year and in LA Push we were supposed to have our first course last year so I missed out on that level. I knew what it was though; I just didn't know what to do with it. I didn't really have to worry about it in Alaska because the boys there didn't have the slightest interest in me, and I stayed most of my life inside. I had no friends.

Part of me told me to go home and forget about it, but the other part of me -the stronger part- told me to stay and check it out a little more. I stepped forward and started to think of a way to lay down with him _without_ touching it. Sitting on the side of his bed, my eyes stuck on it, I noticed how big it was. I had seen pictures of one in school while walking by the sex-ed room, and I tell you what, Jacob had them beat. Instead of him turning into a wolf like I had thought the day of our fight, I think he might instead turn into a horse! Snoring loudly, he started to turn over, his knees up. My eyes grew wide as the sheet started to fall off of it. Snapping my hands forward, I grabbed a fold of it that wasn't touching his body and began to pull it back over his hips. "Damn Jake, you're going to give me a heart attack" I whispered.

Standing up straight I pulled away from the bed. Bending over I unzipped my boots and slid them off. I _was_ going to do this whether I liked it or not. Gently sitting on the side of his bed again I lowered myself down so that I was face to face with him. He was...cute. He didn't look like an adult any more, he looked like a teenager, almost like a sixteen year old.

His lips twitched. A smile crept over my face. Shifting myself, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. His muscles tensioned. Very gently I dragged my fingertips down his cheek. That was a bad thing to do. His eyes snapped open and he jumped. In a rush of nerves he threw himself to his feet and pushed himself against the wall, "Who are you! What are you doing in my house?" He snarled. His sheets feel away, my virgin eyes burning. I squealed and threw my hands over my eyes, "Jacob!"

He straightened and looked at me surprised. "Mayella?" He dropped to his knees and moved forward, wrapping his arms around me. I squirmed my way out of his arms, slapping his hands away, "ew, ew, ew, ew!" I squealed repeatedly. I shivered in the middle of his room keeping my eyes closed. "What do you mean ew!" He growled. "You're naked!" I screamed pointing at his nightstick. He looked down. "Aw, hell!" Grabbing his sheet he wrapped it around himself and fell over onto the bed. I stood in the middle of his bedroom, half in tears with my hands over my eyes. I couldn't believe it. The way I said 'ew' and acted made it seem like I was a dyke. Jacob was embarrassed though. He was probably wishing he had gone to bed with clothes on.

After a few minutes of me shivering, I finally thought it was alright to open my eyes. "How did you get in here?" Jacob asked laying on his side on the bed doing his best to keep it hidden from me. "I came in the back door. It was locked, but it wasn't latched." He swore under his breath. I turned around to look at him fully. He looked at me, his expression turning to shock. "Are...are you wearing a dress?" He questioned. I smiled. "So, you finally noticed?" I giggled, trying to fight the urge to be in his arms. "Yeah, you look...I-I can't even...wow." He sat up completely, putting a pillow in his lap. My smile grew. "Jacob, you...you don't have to put that pillow over. I'm fine with it." My smile faded. He looked at me. I couldn't recognize the look on his face. It looked almost sad, but more...exhausted? He kept his hands over the pillow, staring at it.

I stepped forward and climbed onto the bed. I touched his hand, his eyes dashing to mine. Removing his hands, I grabbed the pillow and placed it back at the head of the bed, but before I could turn back around to look at Jacob, his hands were on my arms lowering me to the mattress. "Jacob." I squeaked. He pinned me to the mattress, his hands tight on my upper arms. He knelt above me, his long hair lacing his shoulders. "Mayella, have you ever...wondered? Wondered why it just, felt so right...so right to be with me?" I looked at him confused. I had never questioned that. I had never wondered why if felt right to be with him. It never felt right to be with him, I just...liked to be with him. Loved to be with him. "Jacob..." I murmured. He pulled away the sheet falling off. "Ugh! I want to tell you!" he growled grabbing fistfuls of hair and pacing back and forth. "Tell me what Jacob?" I sat up, my body in pain as I watched him walk back and forth, nothing concealing him. "I can't tell you! Sam told me not too, and plus your mom...your DAD! Edward, ugh, how could you be so close and not know! Why aren't they telling you? They have to know you'll find out someday!" He snarled. Standing I grabbed his shoulders, "Jacob! What is it?" I hollered.

He looked at me biting his bottom lip. Grabbing my shoulders he pushed me back onto the bed and crawled over me. His lips crushed mine in more haste than usual. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Grabbing onto my legs he wrapped them around his waist and lowered his body down in between them. I gasped as I felt it against my upper thigh. "Jacob, please." I gasped. He buried his face into my neck and started to kiss me. "I won't go any further than this if you don't want it." He assured me, his lips teasing my shoulder. "It's just...you look so god damn good in that dress!" He chuckled lightly and pushed himself over so he was lying on his side.

"What did you want to tell me?" I questioned taking my legs out from around his waist. He sighed. "I can only tell you a story, the story of the reason your parents can't come onto the reservation." I looked at him. "There was this legend that was passed down through the Quileute's. I didn't believe it until I met your mother. Legends of the Cold ones, and the protectors of humans who could shift into animals. Wolves." I cocked and eyebrow. "The cold ones are...vampires?" He smiled "yeah, pretty stupid, huh? Well, I'm a Quileute." He stared at me. "Yeah?" I replied, not understanding. "I'm part of the tribe who the usual protectors were." I stared at him. "Come on May! You can figure this out!" I whined. "What was your theory back when we had that fight?" I cocked an eyebrow. "You're telling me, you're really a werewolf, and my parents are vampires?" He smiled, "Yes! Yes! Oh my god you got it faster than your mother!" He smiled.

I returned it. Getting up I grabbed my boots and stomped out. "May?" He got up and grabbed the sheet. "May where are you going?" He called after me, following me to the back door. "If you didn't want me around you didn't even need to give me that damn necklace you know!" I screamed ripping the door open after struggling with the lock. "I'm telling the truth!" he insisted cutting me off on the patio. "And Edward isn't Italian!" I screamed trying to get by him. "May! I'm serious!" I turned around and looked at him. "You know what? Maybe I should be with Edward instead of you! Just like he said!" he stopped and looked at me frightened. Reaching up I grabbed the necklace and threw it at him, "Take that if you don't want to see me so damn bad!"

Turning around I ran to my truck, tears flowing down my face. People were starting to come out of their houses to see what was wrong when I got into my truck Turning it on, I pulled away from Jacob's house, the unbelievable story burning at my mind. It didn't make sense! _I_ even hated it when I came up with it, why would he do it too! I didn't know, I didn't care, but right now, I knew someone who would care, someone who would make it better. Someone who wouldn't lie to me.

Edward.


End file.
